<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>June Is Bustin' Out All Over by asoftplacetoland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490111">June Is Bustin' Out All Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland'>asoftplacetoland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seasons of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary presents, Barbecue, Baseball, Beach House, Beaches, Body Worship, Camping, Cute Kids, Day drinking, Dirty Talk, Disney World &amp; Disneyland, Domestic Fluff, Donuts, Drive-In, Ferris Wheels, Ficlet Collection, Fireworks, Floor Sex, Fluff, Gardens &amp; Gardening, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Husbands, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Musical References, Napping, New York City, Picnics, Pie, Popsicles, Pride, Pride Parades, Rimming, Road Trips, Romance, Rose Family Feels, S'mores, Shorts, Slice of Life, Snowballing, Stargazing, Summer, Sunburn, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Toronto Blue Jays, Water Balloon Fights, boardwalk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The goal is one summer related ficlet for each day of June. Most will be rated G or T with more mature ficlets tagged in the chapter titles and notes. Honestly just an excuse for tooth-rotting fluff!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seasons of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hammock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After I finished my Rom Com prompt, I decided I wanted to challenge myself to be more descriptive and to focus a little more on the romance in my writing. </p><p>Title is from the song of the same name from "Carousel", a musical very dear to my own heart that I was very lucky to see on Broadway two years ago now. </p><p>Also, unbetaed so all mistakes are my own but I do hope you enjoy! 🥰</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of the many things David loves about the cottage, one surprising thing he ends up loving is the hammock. It’s one of the first things Patrick picks out for the house once he spots the trio of sturdy trees together in the backyard. He’d actually ordered it the week after they moved in and David remembers shuffling out to the backyard, eyes still half closed, and hand curled around a cup of coffee as he watched Patrick install the thing. It looked enormous where it hung tied between the trees although its mellow blue and white striped canvas was pleasing enough to look at. Once Patrick had finished, he’d dragged a protesting David over, still in his pajamas, and pulled him down onto the hammock and the rest is history.</p><p>David loves to lay down in the hammock and nap and it’s Patrick’s favorite reading spot. The enormous size of the hammock means they can lay in it together and they take full advantage of this as the days get warmer and longer. One such day, David pours them glasses of iced tea and Patrick brings out the throw pillows David insists have to stay in the house on the off-chance bugs decide to make them their home and then decide to crawl in David’s hair while he naps. They trot out into the yard with book and pillows and iced tea in hand respectively. David climbs in the hammock first after setting down the tea on the little wooden table next to the hammock and offers Patrick his hand. Patrick allows himself to be pulled on top of David with a laugh. They giggle for a moment as the hammock swings wildly, threatening to pitch them both onto the ground.</p><p>Patrick sets his book to the side and takes David’s face between his hands. David smiles up at him and makes to say something undoubtedly witty, but it’s swallowed up by Patrick’s lips on his. David half smiles into the kiss, squirming a little as Patrick moves further down to place gentle kisses on his neck before capturing his lips again while the hammock gently rocks from side to side with their movements. They kiss for a while, wrapped up in each other and the sturdy fabric of the hammock until eventually David reaches for the forgotten iced tea and Patrick reaches for his book. After a quick sip, David scoots down so he can tuck himself under Patrick's arm and he settles his head on Patrick’s chest with a sleepy sigh. Patrick hums and cards a careful hand through David’s dark hair while he reads. They continue on like that until Patrick feels David’s breath even out and then he sets his book aside again and closes his eyes. The light summer breeze feels perfect and Patrick begins to nod off himself, arms wrapped tight around his snoozing husband in their hammock cocoon and knowing there’s no place he’d rather be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bike Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick has always loved bike riding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First off, I am absolutely floored by the positive response I've received thus far! Thank you all for your kind words and kudos. What a joy it is to write in this fandom!</p><p>Second, I've bumped up the rating a bit just to be safe. It will likely change as we progress further into the month but most will be rated G or T.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick has always loved bike riding. He fondly remembers racing around his cul-de-sac with the other neighborhood kids, the wind whipping past his face as he tore down the sidewalks, laughing with glee when he won their makeshift race and trying hard not to grumble when he lost. Now that he is officially a homeowner and has space enough to make owning a bike less of hassle, he buys two simple cruiser bikes: a dark blue one for himself and a sleek black one for David. He covers David’s eyes with his hands and carefully leads him out to the garage so he can see their latest homeowning acquisition. David’s reaction to the bike is a raised eyebrow and a stilted laugh.</p><p>“Thanks, honey. It looks…very shiny.” David tells him with a fond pat to his shoulder as he heads back into the house. Patrick knows he will wear him down eventually. He starts riding his bike to work and although David whines about missing their shared commute home, a silver bike rack appears in front of the store a few days later and his standard black bike helmet is silently swapped out for a more stylish white dome style helmet with a red, white, and blue stripe down the middle.</p><p>Patrick gets up early a few mornings and bikes around their immediate neighborhood, exploring areas he is unfamiliar with or can’t access via car. One day he finds a farm stand that specializes in produce and jarred goods. He brings home a small jar of creamed honey that draws out an obscene noise from David he’s never heard outside of the bedroom when he takes a bite of a piece of toast smeared with the stuff. A few days later, he spends nearly half an hour admiring some wild horses in a wire fenced pasture some three miles down the road. He watches as they run around the enclosure, the wind flowing through their manes and over their calico bodies as they run. Patrick bikes far enough west the following day that he finds a beautiful little pond complete with picturesque lily pads, loads of fragrant wildflowers, and a shady spot that would be absolutely perfect for a picnic. Patrick decides he needs to increase his efforts on his mission to get David on his bike so they can explore all of this together.</p><p>David, predictably, pretends at first like he can’t ride a bike but a quick phone call to Alexis squashes that notion. Patrick eventually gets him on the bike with the promise of a certain sex toy that’s only brought out on special occasions. David can ride a bike, but he is a little shaky. Patrick has him bike up and down their driveway and is sure to stand close enough to catch him should he take a tumble. It takes a lot of coaxing to get him comfortable enough to actually be able to bike on the road but with Patrick’s encouragement, it ends up becoming a fun activity for them both. They bike together in the evenings when the day's heat starts to cool down. Patrick shows David the pretty pond and the horses and the farm stand (which is, sadly, closed by the time they get to it). David always manages to look put together when they ride, opting for a matte black version of the helmet he’d gotten Patrick paired with his trusty Rick Owens, gray tinted Ray Bans, and a sleek black windbreaker that makes him look cool and dangerous, like some sort of spy. He loves challenging Patrick to bike races and it’s the one of the few times in their relationship Patrick actually enjoys winning because that means he gets to kiss David at the finish line.</p><p>Three weeks in, they discover a small custard stand off the beaten path and David is beyond thrilled. Patrick grins at him from behind his strawberry cone as David blissfully closes his eyes and licks over his vanilla cone with crushed chocolate cookie bits. He holds his helmet under one arm and Patrick doesn’t have the heart to tell him his hair is completely squashed flat.</p><p>“You know, I’m beginning to see the merit of forced couple exercise time.” David tells him, licking around the base of his cone where it’s trying to drip down his hand. Patrick rolls his eyes and bumps the front tire of his bike into David’s, making David yelp as he gets jostled by the movement. Patrick bites into the waffle cone and crunches it thoughtfully.</p><p>“Funny how all it took was finding food for you to see the merit.” Patrick says with no real heat. David shrugs and offers his cone to Patrick for a lick, grinning as Patrick licks from the bottom to the top of the cone just to be a tease.</p><p>“Well and then there’s this whole bike shorts situation you’ve got going on. Maybe it’s a little of both?” David eyes Patrick’s gray bike shorts with an appraising look that makes Patrick blush. They finish their cones in quickly and begin their ride home when suddenly David takes off with speed he has clearly been hiding from Patrick.</p><p>“Last one home has to take out the trash!” David shouts over his shoulder and Patrick takes off after him with a cry of delight, feeling both like a kid and the luckiest man alive all at once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fireflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not all bugs are bad bugs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick had insisted they eat outside tonight since it was such a cool evening and David agreed, so long as Patrick made sure to light the citronella torches they’d invested in around the deck for such an occasion.</p><p>“The moment I see anything even remotely wasp-like in appearance, I am back in the house.” David warns him darkly from his position at the stove. David is grilling up the chicken they’d marinated in Caesar dressing before they’d left for the store that morning while Patrick arranges hearty slices of tomato (from their overly abundant garden) and mozzarella on a platter before drizzling them with balsamic glaze and a healthy sprinkle of chopped basil.</p><p>“I’ll protect you from the big bad bugs, baby.” Patrick tells him, hip checking him lightly as he grabs cutlery from the drawer next to the stove. He gathers up the platter, silverware, and a couple of plates and makes his way out the sliding glass door and onto the deck.</p><p>“Yeah, who’s going to protect you!” David petulantly calls after him. A few minutes later, David moves the cooked chicken onto a platter and grabs a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc and two glasses before heading outside himself. Patrick has already lit the torches to ward off the bugs and he looks very cozy at their little glass and metal patio set. If they ever want to host the cook-out Patrick has been not so secretly planning since the weather turned warm, David will have to call Jake and ask him to make a picnic table or two but that’s a task for tomorrow. He sets the chicken down and uncorks the wine, pouring them both a generous glass as Patrick makes them both a plate. The food is simple but delicious and David has to admit, he hasn’t seen a single bug yet.</p><p>They chat about the secret not so secret cook-out and when David tells Patrick about his picnic table idea, Patrick leans forward and kisses him. He tastes sweet, from the fresh tomatoes and balsamic and the wine, and David wants to curl up in his lap and really taste him, but that would mean he’d have to stop eating and that was so not in the cards right now. Patrick is happily chattering away about his plans for a fire pit when David notices a glowing spot in the yard in the corner of his vision. He turns toward it and notices the flash again and then another not even a foot away and then one more next to that. Tiny globes of light emerge from the tree line and David is enraptured as he watches the cluster of fireflies flit around. Patrick catches David’s staring and reaches across the table to squeeze his hand.</p><p>“See, not all bugs are bad. They’re pretty, huh?” Patrick asks softly.</p><p>“Well, even I have to give credit where credit is due, they certainly know how to work a room.” David murmurs, smiling as he steals a chunk of mozzarella off of Patrick’s plate.</p><p>Patrick retaliates by dragging David out of his seat and into the yard toward the mass of fireflies. David half drags his feet in protest just so Patrick has to tug him harder until they are standing in the cloud of glowing insects. They’re sort of ugly up close and if David squeals when one lands on his sweater, then Patrick doesn’t give it much more than a fond eyeroll. He scoops the little bug off David’s sweater and into the palm of his hand, cupping his hands together so David can see it from a safe distance.</p><p>“It’s not going to bite you David, they’re friendly. I used to catch them as a kid. Now since this little guy chose you, you get to make a wish.” He makes David hold out his hand and the firefly settles on David’s finger like it’s meant to be there even as he glares at it. Stupid bug.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you make wishes on stars, not bugs but if you insist.” David offers in a shaky voice, nervous as the firefly climbs further down his finger. He cups his hands like Patrick did to keep it from flying off.</p><p>“What do I wish for?” He asks, suddenly unsure of himself. Patrick shrugs and smiles at him softly.</p><p>“Whatever you want.” David peers down at his cupped hands, closes his eyes, and makes his wish. He opens his hands and the firefly, thankfully, takes that as its cue to rejoin his brothers and sisters, blinking as it flies away. Patrick wraps his arms around David’s waist.</p><p>“What’d you wish for?” He asks as they watch the fireflies swirling around in the near dark of the yard.</p><p>“Just…more of this.” David tells him, quiet in a way that makes Patrick squeeze him tight as they watch the fireflies in silence for a few moments longer.</p><p>“You know, since you told me your wish, now it won’t come true.” Patrick supplies helpfully and David moves to shove him away, but Patrick just laughs and holds him tighter. They laugh and sway together for a few moments more until Patrick mentions he bought a new box of ice cream sandwiches at the store the other day and then David drags him back to the house for dessert. There's no rush, after all; they’ve got many years of backyard firefly watching ahead of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which David finds a new hobby.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The idea starts when Ronnie brings a cardboard box full of seedlings into the store one bright spring morning.</p><p>“Morning, Ronnie!” David calls over his shoulder from the corner of the store where he is reorganizing the display of handmade clay mugs they’d just decided to start selling. Each mug features earthy tones in an ombre effect that fit perfectly into the store’s color palette and David is sure they will be best sellers in no time. He turns to face her just as Ronnie sets the box down on the counter. She nods at the mugs.</p><p>“Morning. Those are nice. Look like they can hold quite a bit.” David smiles at her, always grateful to have her input as someone who is almost as decisive as he is.</p><p>“Well, you’ve seen how I take my coffee. Gotta have a mug big enough to satisfy even the most particular coffee drinker. What’s in the box?” Ronnie ducks her head almost like she’s embarrassed by the question as David makes his way over to her.</p><p>“I was taking care of your mom’s garden and I was able to separate some seedlings from the main plants. I thought maybe you’d like to plant them at your house.” David looks over the edge of the box and stares down at the little green plants. David’s never particularly tried his hand at keeping plants alive beyond a few succulents in his loft in New York and an attempt to grow a bleeding-heart plant in an old coffee canister as part of an aesthetic when he was in college. He moves the box behind the counter and pats Ronnie on the shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks, Ronnie. I’ll do my best.” Ronnie waves him off with an annoyed looking expression but she smiles when she leaves five minutes later with a new mug wrapped up in their best wrapping paper.</p><p> </p><p>David plants the little seedings in the front yard amid the bushes that were there when they moved in and he is delighted when they actually start to grow. This triumph kicks off a spring full of gardening books, gardening podcasts, and the purchase of bulbs, seeds, gardening tools, and various kneeling pads because even David’s old gardening clothes don’t deserve muddy knees. Patrick does his best to be supportive right up until David has two large raised garden beds installed side by side in the backyard by Mutt.</p><p>“What’s all this?” Patrick asks as he watches David not so gracefully dump another bag of soil into one of the beds.</p><p>“This…is…” David bends over to catch his breath while Patrick stares at his winded husband in amusement. David throws his arms wide, his hands gesticulating wildly between the two beds. “Garden.”</p><p>“David, you have a garden out front.” Patrick tells him and David shakes his head.</p><p>“That’s just flowers and most of them I didn’t grow from the start.” David grabs Patrick by the wrist and has him stand with him between the two beds while he points to each of the piles of dirt. “Tomatoes, Peas, Zucchini, String Beans, Bell Peppers, and Spinach.” He spins them and points to the bed behind them. “Carrots, Broccoli, Kale, Beets, Cucumbers, and Radishes.” David finishes with a flourish. Patrick frowns slightly.</p><p>“David that’s…a lot of produce.” David waves him off with a laugh.</p><p>“Well I don’t expect everything to do well this first year. Ronnie said it’s smart to over plant and have low expectations and I got the seeds from Twyla's cousin who runs that plant nursery over in Elm Ridge so I hardly think we’re going to be overrun with produce.” David rubs a soothing hand over Patrick’s shoulder before trotting off to get the hose to water his new plant babies.</p><p> </p><p>Within six weeks, they are indeed overrun with produce because everything, miraculously, comes in. David loved growing them, but he quickly learns harvesting is overwhelming when you've got a garden as hearty as his. Patrick is all too happy to join David once he gets back from his morning bike ride and they spend a good fifteen minutes each morning picking ripe tomatoes and zucchini and whatever other vegetables are ready. They try to cook with what they can and they put a smallish dent in the crop by making minestrone, veggie pizzas, salsa, and zucchini bread and muffins until they’re half sick of the stuff. After that, they unload the rest of the produce on Stevie, Twyla, the Schitts, Ray, Bob, and anyone else who will sit still long enough to have a bag of fresh produce chucked at them. Patrick eventually has to buy a chest freezer, per Marcy’s brilliant idea, and they learn how to freeze the fresh vegetables. One night, as they’re filling up yet another bag of sautéed zucchini, David heaves an annoyed sigh.</p><p>“So I will admit I was a little ambitious with the garden. I’m sorry for making all this extra work for us.” Patrick stares at him dumbfounded before tugging David into his arms with a sigh of his own.</p><p>“Sweetheart, you’ve got nothing to apologize for. You found a new hobby and you’re really good at it. Plus we’re learning new things to cook and how to store all these wonderful vegetables you’ve grown for us.” David grumbles even as Patrick wraps him in a hug.</p><p>“You say all that now, but the beets and broccoli don’t even come in until the fall.” Patrick kisses him on the temple and sets the bag of zucchini in the freezer before pulling out the ingredients to make another batch of the double chocolate zucchini muffins David has developed an obsession for. David sits on the counter and directs the operation, feeling much better about his freakishly adept green thumb when it results in chocolate muffins and Patrick in an apron.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's a link to the recipe for the <a href="https://damndelicious.net/2015/07/13/double-chocolate-chip-zucchini-muffins/"> double chocolate chip zucchini muffins</a>. I've been making these for years now and they are worth obsessing over. Good choice, David!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Camping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“ 'Sleeping outdoors by choice is for children who don’t know any better and middle-aged men trying to connect with nature because they can’t connect with their own feelings.' "</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No.” David says, shaking his head and trying his best not to look too closely at Patrick’s puppy dog eyes because he knows a trap when he sees one.</p><p>“David, come on. I think you would like it!” Patrick protests and David snuggles further under the throw blanket and fixes Patrick with a mild glare.</p><p>“Absolutely not. You know my stance on sleeping outside by choice.” Patrick sighs heavily before dutifully repeating David’s own words back to him.</p><p>“ 'Sleeping outdoors by choice is for children who don’t know any better and middle-aged men trying to connect with nature because they can’t connect with their own feelings.' ”</p><p>David pats him on the cheek for his effort and Patrick nips at his fingers like he can’t help it. He reaches for David and David is all too happy to abandon the warmth of the blanket for Patrick’s arms. They arrange themselves on the couch, tangled up in each other and kissing lazily when Patrick suddenly gasps. David pulls back in alarm to look at him and, dammit, there are those puppy dog eyes again and he can’t look away.</p><p>“What if we start with the backyard? It’s a controlled environment and we can eat in the house and I promise I will make it worth your while.” David bites his lip, the echo in his brain supplying another time Patrick promised to make him happy not too long ago and now here they are with a whole lifetime of happy stretched out in front of them. David sighs and hangs his head.</p><p>“If it will make you turn the puppy dog eyes off then, yes, I will forsake our comfortable king sized memory foam marital bed and go sleep outside on the cold hard ground with you.”</p><p>“Woof woof.” Patrick says with a laugh, pulling David back down on top of him and they both forget about camping for a little while.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick leaves the store at noon on Friday to prepare for their backyard campout. While David is not particularly thrilled at being left alone in the store, he caught a peek at Patrick’s grocery list the night before and saw the makings of stuffed cheeseburgers and fries, so he lets him go with a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Looking forward to kissing you under the stars tonight!” Patrick calls over his shoulder, making the crowd of little old ladies David is currently offering samples of hand cream to laugh. David narrows his eyes at Patrick’s retreating back even as he smiles. It takes a little more time to close the store without Patrick there so it’s well past six by the time he gets home. He is greeted by the smell of burgers, a tall glass of the delicious strawberry wheat beer the brewery in Elmdale makes, and Patrick’s lips on his so it makes the lonely solo shift worth it. They eat their burgers out on the patio and David tries very hard not to focus on the large, cream colored canopy style tent sitting in the middle of the yard near the fire pit. Patrick flat out refused to let him see it until it was dark and David is all to happy to oblige. Once the food is eaten and the dishes are cleared and put away, dusk has fallen and the fireflies are starting to come out. Patrick is already in what he is apparently sleeping outside in, a pair of dark gray sweatpants and the Café Tropical tank top he’d gotten when they did their annual car wash that shows off his arms so nicely. David retreats inside and changes into similar attire before joining Patrick in front of the tent. </p><p>Patrick tells him to wait thirty seconds and then he can come in before stepping inside himself. David rolls his eyes but counts back from thirty, takes a deep breath, and ducks inside the tent. What he is greeted with takes his breath away. The tent is large enough that he can nearly stand up straight and the ceiling is full of fairy lights. Some of the strands twinkle while others just emit a warm golden glow and in the center is a coiled strand of red lights that reflect a rosy hue over the entire tent. There is a wooden crate covered in a large cloth doily and laden with a cheese plate covered in plastic wrap, a bottle of prosecco chilling in an ice bucket, and the two champagne flutes they’d used at their wedding reception. Patrick’s guitar is propped up in one corner of the tent and one of the bluetooth speakers from the house has made it outside and is playing soft piano pop covers. The grassy ground underneath is firm but soft and when he glances down, David realizes it’s not grass. Patrick has laid down green carpet inside the tent. Knowing he must have had to talk to Ronnie about the carpeting makes his heart flutter in a way he should be used to by now but he’s somehow not. Being seen so completely and loved so fiercely still manages to put tears in his eyes every time and he hopes that never changes.</p><p>Patrick is grinning up at him where he sits in the large pile of blankets and pillows he has nested for them in the center. He offers David his hand and David tackles him back into the pillows, wrapping his arms around his neck as he kisses him long and slow.</p><p>“Worth it?” Patrick asks when they finally break for air and David nods quickly, hugging Patrick close and letting out a shuddery sigh of contentment. David’s first night camping in the great outdoors is full of wine, cheese, a rousing acoustic serenade that brings him to happy tears all over again. They both fall asleep sated and content underneath the fairy light and canvas sky Patrick built for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Romper (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David has to admit, Patrick has been very forgiving of his attempts to dress him over the years.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here is our first M chapter even though it's a very soft M. There aren't too many of these sprinkled in to the prompts so if smut is not your thing, we'll be back to fluff tomorrow. 💕</p><p>If it is your thing, welcome! 👋🏻</p><p>In this chapter: handjob and dirty talk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David has to admit, Patrick has been very forgiving of his attempts to dress him over the years, always politely listening to David’s input, occasionally buying a different colored shirt or slimmer cut pants. He had switched from boxers to briefs early on in their relationship, but that was mostly him wanting to show off for David and David was not complaining about that, not one bit. He could, however, complain about his husband’s latest fashion venture. His new favorite thing to do was order clothes online through a website that picked clothes for you and David was not pleased with the choices thus far from Patrick’s “consultant”. In the winter, he’d been sent an ugly orange sweater made of an ultra-soft material that somehow still managed to make Patrick itch while also bringing out the red in his hair in a very unflattering way. In the spring, he was sent a pair of floral capri pants that might have been cute if they weren’t cut in a way that made Patrick shift uncomfortably every so often and why so many velcro pockets? David is hopeful that since the weather is warm now, they will at least send him some shorts that will give David something to look at while Patrick mows the lawn. They sort of deliver in that respect.</p><p>“What in the world…” Patrick trails off as he stares down at the contents of the box. David looks up from his sketch book where he is busy drawing out the design for a display of summertime garden flags and accessories. David is about to ask him to elaborate on what the website had sent him to wear when Patrick takes the box and darts off toward the bedroom. David frowns at the reaction but goes back to drawing. He gets through the rough sketch of the display when Patrick coughs awkwardly. David looks up again and tries to school his expression as Patrick’s hands flex anxiously at his waist. Patrick is wearing <a href="https://www.amazon.com/Bbalizko-Jumpsuits-Drawstring-Coverall-Tracksuits/dp/B085NQDN3J/ref=sr_1_17?dchild=1&amp;keywords=romper%2Bfor%2Bmen&amp;qid=1591381026&amp;sr=8-17&amp;th=1">a dark blue romper</a> and David’s eyes immediately latch on to the expanse of pale, strong thighs on display. The fabric of the sleeves clings to his biceps and Patrick has two buttons opened at the collar to show off his neck and David suddenly regrets every bad thing he’s said about Patrick’s consultant.</p><p>“So…” Patrick asks and he sounds nervous for some reason. David waves him over to the couch and Patrick pads over, barefoot and slightly flushed as David watches him move in the thing. The fabric clings to him nicely and the little tie at the waist hangs loose, swaying as Patrick comes to a stop in front of him. David reaches out before his brain can stop him and grips Patrick’s hips through the material, rubbing his thumbs over the seam of the tie before tugging it in. Patrick gasps and jolts forward a bit and David is thrilled at the way the romper accentuates Patrick’s waist and his package.</p><p>“Look at you…” David murmurs and Patrick swallows thickly.</p><p>“So this is working for you then? We finally have a winner?” David nods eagerly, pulling Patrick down into his lap and kissing him deeply. Patrick straddles him and the romper rides up a bit exposing even more thigh. David’s fingers fumble as he eagerly unbuttons the buttons down Patrick's chest and loosens the tie at the waist so he can thrust his hand inside the romper. David hums happily when he finds Patrick has forgone underwear for his little fashion show and he wraps a firm hand around Patrick’s half-hard cock. Patrick gasps as David starts to loosely stroke him inside of the romper and David can feel as Patrick's cock hardens in his hand.</p><p>“Look so gorgeous, Patrick. All that pretty skin on display for me…” Patrick writhes in David’s lap, panting as David continues to stroke him, murmuring praises.</p><p>"Always love how you look but this is an outfit I can get behind. Your strong arms and thighs out and proud and then that tie making your waist look all tucked in and sweet. I can feel how hard you are for me right now. You like playing dress up, huh?" David purrs as Patrick nods eagerly at his words.</p><p>David shifts and draws Patrick closer to him. Once Patrick is close, David wastes no time in biting a line of kisses down the smooth expanse of Patrick’s chest where it is framed by the open romper. The dark blue always looks so good on him but now he is a vision in blue with his chest heaving and David’s hand working underneath the material, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Patrick whines and then comes with a muffled cry, spilling over David's hand and into the romper as David works him through it. David pulls his hand from inside the romper, wrinkling his nose when he notices the large wet stain on the crotch.</p><p>“I hope we didn’t ruin it.” David says evenly and Patrick throws his head back and laughs.</p><p>“Unlike your clothes, this is machine washable." Patrick tells him even as he shifts unhappily in the wet material. He leans in close to kiss David, just a quick peck before he settles back on David's knees. "But really, I don’t think I’ll get much use out of this. I’m not really sure where I would wear it?” Patrick's eyebrows furrow a bit in thought while David scoffs at him.</p><p>“Um to work?” David asks brightly, giving Patrick's hips a squeeze.</p><p>“Definitely not.” Patrick intones, voice flat and unamused.</p><p>“Date night?”</p><p>“Seems like it could get cold in a restaurant.”</p><p>“Beach?”</p><p>“Mmm maybe that could be arranged.” Patrick wraps his arms around David’s neck and leans in to kiss him again but now David can feel the wet fabric against him and nope.</p><p>“Okay, no that thing needs to go in the wash right now. Go take it off.”</p><p>Patrick gives him an annoyed look and David kisses him just on the tip of his nose as he slides off David’s lap. David starts to go back to sketching when he hears the sound of fabric hitting the ground and Patrick is suddenly gloriously naked in front of him.</p><p>“Um.” David stares as Patrick shrugs.</p><p>“You said I needed to take it off. I’m going to go throw it in the wash and then I’m headed toward the bedroom if you’re interested?” Patrick winks at him and turns on his heel, hips swaying a little as he tosses the romper over one shoulder like a cape. David stares after him in shock for a moment before throwing his sketch book to the side and following after him.</p><p>"I'm <em>very</em> interested. Wait up!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. S'mores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick builds a fire pit but David makes it beautiful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick is very excited to start constructing the fire pit. It’s the first real project he's set out to complete for the house because, unlike David, he did not count hanging the hammock as a project. Of course there were projects to be completed inside the house. The kitchen needed a little updating and so did the bathroom, but they both agreed those things could be done down the road because the more pressing matter was finding a good second location for Rose Apothecary that could accommodate all the motel orders while still serving the community it was in. So rather than spend the first year of their marriage working on indoor renovations, they turned their attention to making the backyard a livable extension of the house. Patrick had always wanted a fire pit and he carefully researched the most sustainable and safe methods of construction, which found him digging a small pit in the yard one morning. David was weeding his garden and by the time Patrick was wetting down the gravel he’d tossed into the pit with the hose, David was at his side with a glass of iced coffee in hand for him. Patrick accepts it with a grateful smile while David inspects his work.</p>
<p>“Seems like a lot of work, honey. Remind me again why we couldn’t just pay someone to do this?” David leans down to get a closer look at the gravel and Patrick smacks him on the ass just to hear the angry noise he makes in response when he almost loses his balance. God his husband is cute when he’s annoyed.</p>
<p>“I wanted to do it. This is the tedious part. I’ll tamp the gravel down here in a bit and then I can start laying the bricks. If all goes according to plan, we could be enjoying it tonight.” David nods and straightens up.</p>
<p>“Right. Well as much as I’d love to help you with this very ambitious project, I’ve got to run to the store to get you some motivation.” David brushes off some invisible dirt from the knees of his pants and then smiles at him. As if Patrick ever needed any more motivation than that smile.</p>
<p>“Oh?” Patrick asks after a beat when David doesn't elaborate. David gestures to the pit like it's obvious.</p>
<p>“S’mores, Patrick. If we’re going to have a fire pit, we need marshmallows and chocolate, duh.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I see. Maybe pick up some beer too while you’re there?” David leans in and kisses him quickly on the corner of the mouth the way he does when he's formulating a plan. Patrick can already tell David will be shopping beyond Brebner's today.</p>
<p>“Already on the list, love. Be back in a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes about an hour longer than he would like but Patrick is proud of the finished product. The bricks were all perfectly level and he’d chosen a rectangle style pit in order to capitalize on cooking over it now that David was no longer averse to spending evenings outside. He runs in for a shower and David drags him back to bed for an afternoon nap. When Patrick wakes up, it’s to David’s fingers digging gently into his sides. The sun is low in the sky and Patrick feels pleasantly rested and light as he follows David out of the bedroom. David made pasta for dinner and had already organized a tray full of large square marshmallows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers. They eat quickly and head out into the yard with the tray and beer in hand.</p>
<p>Patrick smiles when he sees David has already set up two very new looking wicker chairs and a small wicker loveseat with dark red cushions and side tables to match around the fire pit. Each seat has a large metal skewer with a wooden handle, a tan canvas throw pillow with phrases like "The Great Outdoors" or "Adventure is Out There" emblazoned across the front, and a cozy looking cream colored throw blanket rests on the back of the loveseat. Four new citronella torches are already staked outside the seating area and Patrick can’t help but grin at the sight. David has turned his little project into a work of art and Patrick feels his heart swell with affection.</p>
<p>“You always make everything so beautiful. Good job, baby.” Patrick presses a kiss to David’s cheek and David flushes pleasantly from the praise as he sets the tray down the table closest to the love seat.</p>
<p>“I figured since you did all the manual labor, the least I could do was accessorize the space.” David lights the torches while Patrick starts the fire. Soon enough they settle together on the loveseat, David with his feet tucked under him and Patrick rests his arm along the back of the loveseat so he can run his fingers along the exposed skin on the back of David’s neck. David skewers a marshmallow and places it gently over the fire. Patrick watches him for a moment, the shadowy flicker of the flames falling over the features of David’s face making him seem softer and Patrick just has to touch him. Patrick runs a finger down David’s neck and he shivers in response.</p>
<p>“Gonna make me burn my marshmallow.” David grumbles when Patrick dips down to kiss the underside of his jaw. Patrick wraps his hand around the back of David’s neck, fingers caressing the hair at the nape of his neck as David wriggles away from the touch with a laugh. “Pat-PATRICK!” David yelps as he pulls back with a frown. Patrick follows his gaze and feels a small twinge of guilt when he notices the marshmallow burning on top of the grate of the fire pit. Oops.</p>
<p>“My bad?” He offers and David snorts before skewering another marshmallow and handing Patrick his own marshmallow. Patrick huffs a laugh and they roast their marshmallows to a perfect light brown. David hands him a graham cracker and square of chocolate and Patrick eyes him suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Am I to assume you paid for this artisanal chocolate from our store?” David shifts uneasily, casting his eyes back toward the fire.</p>
<p>“Um, my bad?” Patrick snorts but assembles his first s’more all the same. The first bite is pure heaven, the semi-sweet chocolate a perfect counterpoint to the sugary marshmallow and the cinnamon in the graham cracker that he can’t help but moan at the taste.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, I take it back. Good call on the chocolate. This is delicious” David smirks and leans in like he’s going to take a bite but he stops at the last second and captures Patrick’s lips in a kiss. David’ tastes like chocolate and he can feel the sticky smear of the marshmallow where their lips are pressed together.</p>
<p>“Mmm, delicious.” David agrees and Patrick can’t help but laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Road Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick is stressed and David plans a weekend getaway to help in relax.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David has noticed Patrick has been feeling a little down this week. It’s nothing truly significant, just the sort of sadness that comes with life sometimes. Patrick starts the week off with a bad day flying solo at the store, having an argument with a rude customer that results in a bad review on their Facebook page. Then one of their favorite vendors suddenly decides to retire, leaving a gap in their primary skincare line. They were already pretty low on the current stock and even though David has meetings with two potential replacement vendors, it stresses Patrick out. Then it’s little things like a shrunken shirt in the wash and bird poop on the car after Patrick had just washed it and a burnt pizza crust. When David finds Patrick half in tears over the smoldering remnants of what would have been an excellent margherita pizza, he knows his husband needs a little break.</p>
<p>Stevie is in town and happily agrees to cover the store for the weekend in exchange for a few bottles of wine and David finds the perfect little bed and breakfast about six hours away that’s regionally known for their Dutch baby pancakes and homemade Saskatoon berry jam. It’s also perfect because this particular weekend, a minor league baseball team is holding a series of games about twenty minutes away so David grabs them a pair of tickets to the Saturday night game, books the bed and breakfast for the weekend, and packs their overnight bags with plenty of snacks for the ride down. He stows them in the car without Patrick noticing because it’s another bike to work kind of day for him and he springs the plan on Patrick Friday morning when he insists on closing the store at 1:00 PM.</p>
<p>Patrick frowns at him slightly, the line in between his brows so tight that David wants to reach over the counter and smooth it out with the pad of his thumb. Instead, he walks behind the counter and gives Patrick a little shoulder massage, loving how the tension starts to ease under his fingers as Patrick gives in to both the massage and David’s insistence on closing early for the day. When they do close early, David wheels the bike inside and stores it in the backroom before telling Patrick they are going on a road trip. Patrick stares at him in shock and it’s really funny how much his husband still thinks David doesn’t notice his bad moods. He dutifully follows David out to the car in a daze as David shows him their packed bags. David’s heart clenches in his chest when he tells him about the baseball game and hands Patrick a bag of his favorite chips and soda for the car ride and Patrick throws his arms around David’s neck and offers him a wobbly little ‘thank you’ in return.</p>
<p>David further displays his giving nature by trying to insist he’ll drive them all the way down but Patrick counters when he does a quick google search and finds a pizza place halfway there with a burrata and sausage pizza on the menu and demands a dinner stop and a driver switch. How could David possibly argue with that? They settle into the car and David puts on his specially curated playlist of road trip songs. Pop divas for him and indie folk for Patrick with showtunes in between for both of them. Patrick’s smile is bright as he belts out all the words to “Waving Through A Window” while David drums his fingers on the steering wheel, enjoying the confident timbre of Patrick’s voice as it weaves effortlessly through the melody. They chat for a while about the store, about Alexis and her high-maintenance new client they have to pretend like they don’t know despite seeing Alexis with her in several paparazzi shots, about visiting Johnny and Moira at the beach house they’ve rented for the summer, about the current state of the garden. They swap stories of trips from their past, some they’ve yet to share and others that are always worth retelling with added silly details that were forgotten the first time. Patrick feeds him gummy bears from the snack stash, careful to avoid the green ones because he knows David hates them, and after a while, the conversation and the singing and the snacking dwindles and when David looks over, he sees Patrick sound asleep in his seat. His face is still turned toward David and he looks so painfully handsome with his long lashes and messy hair from his performative car karaoke. Patrick stirs slightly and murmurs how David needs to take the next exit in four miles before drifting off again with an adorable little yawn and David, somehow, falls just a little bit more in love with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Patrick get competitive with the carnival games and feast on fried food at a local fair.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The colorful lights and commotion from the fairgrounds were audible even through the windows of their car. When they had seen the flyer for a local fair in the café earlier that week, the promise of fried foods (David) and carnival games (Patrick) was too hard to resist. After a quick ride home to change into comfy clothes, they drove the short distance to the fairgrounds.</p>
<p>“Nice to see you dressed for the occasion.” David teases Patrick as he parks the car in the grass after waving to the florescent vested man directing traffic. Patrick climbs out of the car and glances down at his plain red and white baseball tee, cut off jean shorts, and the cheerful navy hi-tops David had bought him last Christmas. Patrick turns a raised eyebrow to his husband and notes David’s outfit for the evening: a thinner pair of black drop crotch shorts, a white t-shirt with faded black and grey dragonflies across one shoulder, and his own pair of black hi-tops. Patrick fixes David with a grin.</p>
<p>“I went for comfort because if I have to carry you back to the car after you eat too many funnel cakes, I can’t worry about ruining my outfit.” Patrick tells him earnestly and David shoves him lightly with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Just for that, you get to buy me all those funnel cakes.” David shoots back, dancing away from Patrick’s fingers when he tries to retaliate with a shove of his own.</p>
<p>Patrick buys their wrist bands for the rides from a bored looking ticket taker and David attaches his own with practiced ease before taking Patrick’s wrist and attaching his as well. Patrick flushes a little at how David peels back the paper and gently attaches it to Patrick’s wrist, carefully ensuring the paper is stuck only to itself and not to Patrick’s skin. David smooths out the wristband and then brushes the same fingers over Patrick’s wedding band. Patrick catches David’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze before lacing their fingers together. They walk hand in hand past the ticket booth and into the fair grounds.</p>
<p>The smell of fried onions, sugar, and freshly cut grass permeate the air and Patrick can feel before he can hear David take a deep breath in and then sigh it out in pleasure. The string lights covering the area glow in the wake of the recent sunset and a gentle breeze cools the warm summer air to the perfect temperature. Amid the lights there were rows of booths selling crafts and fried foods of all kinds on one side and rows of carnival games on the other.</p>
<p>Patrick, being the competitive person that he is, drags David toward the carnival games first. Patrick takes several tries at the baseball pitching game before he finally wins a small brown teddy bear that fits in the palm of his hand. Because embarrassing David is now a vital part of his husbandly duties, he presents the bear to David by bending down on one knee and making a gaggle of teenage girls gasp in delight before they realize it’s not a proposal.</p>
<p>“Already put a ring on it, ladies, sorry to disappoint.” Patrick calls to them when they disburse for more Instagram-able pastures while David tugs him over to the balloon dart game. Patrick watches in delighted surprise as David pops so many balloons that the man working the tent has to ask him to stop. David’s prize is a $100 gift card to their favorite restaurant in Elmdale and a stuffed panda bear that’s almost taller than Patrick. David attempts to present it to Patrick on one knee but Patrick pulls him up with a laugh and they find two delighted little girls to gift the panda to.</p>
<p>With their game playing skills thoroughly tested, they make their way over to the food carts. David does not eat his weight in funnel cake but they do get a little ambitious with their spread of fried food. The small picnic table they’ve commandeered is covered with plates of funnel cake, pulled pork covered nachos, corn dogs, cotton candy, fried cheese curds, and two large glasses of freshly squeezed lemonade. They both quickly decide the nachos are the clear winner and they playfully fight each other for the last bite before deciding it’s actually large enough to be split in half.</p>
<p>After their fried food feast, the evening takes a chilly turn and they decide they have to ride at least one ride before they go. Patrick coaxes David towards the Ferris wheel with the promise of a kiss at the top and even though David’s hands tremble slightly when they step into their car, he relaxes when Patrick wraps his arm around him. Patrick keeps up a steady stream of chatter as the Ferris wheel starts up to distract David from the noise and David leans heavily into his side. When they get to the top and the ride stops, they both admire the sparkling lights of the fair against the expanse of dark trees below them and the twinkling stars above them in the sky.</p>
<p>David is the first to lean in to capture Patrick’s lips, kissing him so softly that he startles back when Patrick lets out a whoop of a shout.</p>
<p>“I’m king of the world!” David’s laugh is high and bright, and his eyes sparkle as the ride starts up again, bringing them back down to earth only in terms of distance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Blueberry Picking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Patrick try their hand at blueberry picking and make a little friend along the way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While pitted fruits are no longer a thing David can enjoy without an EpiPen at the ready, David readily indulges in berries of all kinds in an effort to eat somewhat healthy. He enjoys raspberries with his corn flakes and strawberries in his salads and blackberries go wonderfully when cooked down and spooned over a pork tenderloin. His favorite berry, however, has always been the humble blueberry. He loves blueberries and when Patrick points out there’s a farm nearby where they can go pick their own blueberries, he’s actually excited to go even though they have to wake up early to beat the crowds. When they arrive at the little farm, they pay for their tickets and are each handed a large white bucket before being ushered toward a sun-faded covered wagon pulled by a tractor.</p>
<p>David has Patrick take his picture in front of it to send to Alexis, his white sunglasses perched low on his nose like he’s a model in a very strange ad for tractor supplies. They sit down inside the wagon with another couple their age, a family with three small children, and a group of teenagers playfully jostling each other as the cart starts its slow crawl toward the field. One of the little girls from the family across of them in the wagon breaks away from the group and sits down next to David. Her hair is a mess of dark gold curls and her bright blue eyes stare up at David in wonder as he stares down at her.</p>
<p>“I like your rings; they are <em>very</em> shiny.” She tells him in a small voice and David can’t help but smile at that.</p>
<p>“Thank you. He got them for me.” David jerks his thumb over to Patrick and Patrick gives the little girl a wave. Her little face beams at both of them and they chat for a while. She tells them she is going to be a first grader in the fall and she bonds with David over their love of blueberries and dresses with pockets. The cart eventually comes to an abrupt halt and the little girl darts back over to her mother with a “Bye boys!” left hanging in her wake. They grab their buckets, step out of the wagon, and head toward the rows of blueberry plants. Each row is lined on either side by bushes full of the little berries. David reaches out and plucks the berry closest to him and tosses it in his bucket. He stares down at the little blue dot in the bucket and Patrick laughs next to him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, blueberry picking is kind of tedious. Wanna make it interesting?” Patrick asks and David hisses at him in a low voice.</p>
<p>“Patrick, there are children here!” Patrick laughs again and squeezes his hand.</p>
<p>“Nothing sexual, you dirty old man. Just a little competition. Whoever picks the most blueberries gets to pick what we’re having for dinner tonight. So when I win, we’ll be having shrimp pad thai and spring rolls.” Patrick grins at him and David scoffs and tosses another berry into his bucket.</p>
<p>“I could get behind that and we will be getting all the lamb vindaloo and garlic butter naan bread so you'll be able to literally eat your words.” David tells him but Patrick is already jogging away from him. David shakes his head and starts quickly plucking berries off the bush in front of him. It’s not much different than working in his own garden but the berries are so small, and it takes forever to fill up the bottom of the bucket. He scans the rows of plants briefly until he spots Patrick stretching up toward the top of one small plant a few rows away. He catches the briefest flash of pale skin when his t-shirt rides up over his belly and the sunlight glints off his sunglasses as he moves.</p>
<p>The little girl from the wagon comes up next to Patrick and tugs on his pant leg. Patrick immediately bends to talk to her with a smile. David’s heart melts when he picks her up after a moment so she can pick a few berries off the tall bush he’d been picking from. Even though their future might not involve children of their own, David can’t help but love watching Patrick interact with them for the sheer cuteness factor. Patrick sets her down after a moment and the little girl blows Patrick a kiss before running back toward her parents and David turns his attention back to his own blueberry picking efforts. In the end, Patrick wins, and they do get Thai food but because he is the best husband ever, he lets David pick the movie that night. And if David happens to choose <em>Maid in Manhattan</em> it’s not because of adorable baby Tyler Posey and definitely not related to their blueberry picking adventure with bonus children.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick has always been somewhat fascinated by stars.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one kind of veered off from a pure writing exercise and went sciencey on me so if there are an astronomical experts reading this, I'm sorry if I got anything wrong! My graduate degree is in music, not science. 😅</p>
<p>Also I based their star signs off of David's canon birthday (7/2/83) and Noah's birthday because I do what I want.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick has always been somewhat fascinated by stars. As a kid, he loved reading about astronauts and watching movies and television shows centered around space exploration. There was an entire year of school he carried an R2-D2 backpack and insisted he was going to be a Jedi Knight when he grew up. When he was in seventh grade, a field trip to a local observatory kicked off a bit of an obsession with astronomy. His parents had bought him a telescope and he’d spend long evenings outside seeking out constellations, planets, and meteors. Even now as an adult, he still owned a telescope, a slightly nicer version than the one he’d had as a kid that he had bought in college. He’d take it out on their patio every so often and look for stars, taking pride in the fact that he now had a backyard of his own to stargaze in. David would often follow him out with two cups of tea or hot chocolate and would curl up in a chair to watch Patrick watch the stars.</p>
<p>“I don’t need to look at the stars, I’ve got everything I need right here.” David told him when Patrick asked him to come look at how bright the little dipper was one night. Patrick’s heart skipped a beat and he almost knocked the telescope over in his haste to fold himself into David’s lap for a long, passionate kiss. In March, when he spots Cancer, he excitedly makes David stand in front of the telescope as he points out the long lines of the constellation, naming off the primary stars and the deep sky objects it contains. He tells him how Cancer is actually the Latin word for ‘crab’ and David nods thoughtfully behind the telescope.</p>
<p>“That’s all very impressive, Mr. Brewer. I bet I’ll ace the test this Friday.” David says with a smirk and Patrick pinches him lightly on the arm. David squeaks and goes to retaliate with a pinch of his own but Patrick wraps his arms around his waist and holds him in place so he can’t.</p>
<p>“Just because you are a crab doesn’t mean you need to be so crabby.” Patrick tells him, kissing under his ear as David tries to wrestle himself free.</p>
<p>“I am not a crab. You’re a crab.” David growls, playfully trying to pinch Patrick back while Patrick just holds on tighter.</p>
<p>“If you're a crab, I'm a crab.” Patrick tells him earnestly and the fight immediately leaves David as he slumps back against Patrick with a huff. Patrick kisses under his ear again as the both look up at the constellation.</p>
<p>“That’s your star sign because the sun passed in front of it in the sky the day you were born.” Patrick tells him gently as they sway back and forth together. David hums.</p>
<p>“Seems a little understated. Not very flashy, is she?” He says after a moment and Patrick laughs.</p>
<p>“She doesn’t need to be when she’s got you, my love.” David sighs dreamily and they watch the stars for a little longer before the late winter chill drives them both back inside.</p>
<p>After that night, Patrick gets busy with the store and life and doesn’t have much time for stargazing. That’s why he is surprised one early summer evening when David leads him outside, telescope in hand. Instead of setting it up on the patio, they lie on a blanket in the grass. They lay in silence, listening to the sounds of the crickets chirping and feeling the soft evening breeze across their faces. David twines their fingers together and points toward a section of the sky.</p>
<p>“Do you see those two bright spots? That’s Castor and the lower one is Pollux and they are the two brightest stars of—”</p>
<p>“Gemini. David, did you do star research for me?” Patrick breathes and he can practically feel David roll his eye next to him.</p>
<p>“Whatever, it’s not a big deal but I have a lot more Gemini facts for you if you’ll be so kind as to let me get through them.”</p>
<p>“Forge on by all means, Professor Rose.”</p>
<p>“I know you’re being sarcastic, but we might have to come back to that professor bit at a later date. Now where was I, oh did you know that Cancer and Gemini are neighbors?” Patrick dutifully listens to David’s star speech, only interjecting to correct a fact or two he can’t help but correct, and observes his star sign in a whole new light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Pie (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick is tired of eating blueberries and sets out to make a pie. David appreciates the way Patrick looks in an apron.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another week, another porny interlude. Look away fluff lovers! I'll have something sweet for you tomorrow, I promise.</p><p>This is my longest ficlet thus far and also garners the first E rating and, as such, contains the following: dirty talk, slight feminization, rimming, and barebacking.</p><p>Also, I was worried this one was not particularly summery but was reassured that blueberry pies are the quintessential pie of summer so that's what we're going with. 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While David would happily eat plain old blueberries any day of the week, he can tell by day three Patrick is over them.</p><p>“Ugh, that’s it. I’m making something with all of these berries.” Patrick declares moodily from across the kitchen table. It’s technically Patrick’s day off and while David’s days off always find him waking in bed alone, he finds it endearing that Patrick still gets up to see him off. David snatches a blueberry from Patrick’s cereal bowl as he makes his way to the coffee pot to fill up his travel mug.</p><p>“Well I for one whole heartedly support this endeavor. Looking forward to eating the results.” Patrick was already deep in his bookmarked recipes on his laptop when David kissed him goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a relatively uneventful day at the store and when David doesn’t hear from Patrick all day, he assumes he went for a hike or maybe met up with some of his theater buddies for lunch or he fell deep into a Netflix rabbit hole. He does not expect to come home to <em>this</em>.</p><p>The house smells absolutely incredible, the scent of freshly baked pastry clings to the air like he just walked into a bakery, not his home of nine months. He follows the concentrated smell of butter, sugar, and berry into the kitchen and the sight he is greeted with is somehow even more mouthwatering. Patrick is dressed in his teensiest white athletic shorts, a ratty old t-shirt from his intramural baseball days, and an unfamiliar denim apron that hits just at his waist so the shorts peek out from beneath it. The apron is a dark blue, not unlike Patrick's favorite jeans, with a brown waist tie that Patrick has tied into a sweet looking bow that rests in the middle of his back.  He is barefoot and has his headphones in, humming along to something as he kneads at the dough in his hands.</p><p>There is a plate of blueberry muffins cooling on a rack on the counter and David can see the large bowl of blueberries covered in sugar and flour in front of Patrick’s workspace. The deep-dish pie pan Jocelyn had given them as a wedding present is to his right and David watches as Patrick rolls the pie crust out carefully with a rolling pin. He rises up on his toes when the dough gets too wide for him to reach across the counter and the brown bow of the apron slides down to the small of his back with the movement and suddenly David is moving before he can even think it through.</p><p>Patrick looks even better up close and David wraps his arms around his waist as soon as he gets within reach. Patrick drops the rolling pin with a clatter and yelps in surprise when David takes advantage of their height difference to completely wrap him up in his arms as he presses his nose to Patrick’s neck. Patrick smells like sweat from the run he must have taken and flour and his favorite citrus bodywash and their lavender fabric softener. David sighs happily and lets the smell fill his lungs. Patrick smells like home. Patrick turns his head slightly and pouts at David even as he takes his headphones out and drops them to a clean spot on the counter.</p><p>“You’re lucky I wasn’t laying the pie crust in the pan, David.” Patrick grumbles petulantly and David grinds his half-hard cock into Patrick’s ass.</p><p>“Sorry, honey. You just look so nice in your pretty apron, all bent over with your ass in the air. It’s like you were putting on a show for me.” The tips of Patrick’s ears flush red and David holds him firm when he tries to pull away. He works a hand under the apron and over the shorts and is delighted to find Patrick in a similar state. He cups a hand over Patrick’s clothed cock and gives it a friendly squeeze.</p><p>“Love coming home to you like this. All barefoot in the kitchen baking for me in your cute little apron. My sweet little house husband taking such good care of our home.” David teases but Patrick’s cock jerks under his hand and David wants to make it happen again.</p><p>“You like the sound of that, love?” David murmurs, kissing Patrick’s neck as he rubs him somewhat roughly over his shorts. “You like the idea of me coming home and fucking you over the counter?” Patrick makes a wounded sound and presses back insistently against David. David chuckles, low and deep and teases a finger under the waistband of Patrick’s shorts.  </p><p>“Well if you’re gonna take my cock like a good boy, I don’t think we need these shorts, do we?” David hooks a thumb in the shorts and yanks them down to Patrick’s thighs. Patrick shifts from foot to foot until they fall to the floor at his feet and he kicks them off as he turns slightly to look at David, eyes wide with want. David kisses him on the forehead and then guides Patrick to bend over the counter, careful to avoid the rolled-out pie crust. He presses a firm hand to the small of Patrick’s back as a warning not to move and then sinks to his knees. David takes Patrick’s exposed ass in his hands and kneads at his cheeks like he watched Patrick knead the pie crust and Patrick presses back into the touch. David rewards him by parting his cheeks and kissing wetly right over his hole. Patrick moans so loudly David wouldn’t be surprised if the neighbors heard him.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, baby. I know how much you love having your hole licked.” David teases, licking a wide stripe over the tight furl of muscle. “Always so hungry for it. Waiting for me to come home so I can give you what you need, huh?” Patrick moans in agreement and nods, flour cascading off the counter in a cloud of dust as he scrabbles for purchase when David starts to lick and suck at the rim of his hole. David presses his tongue inside, working it in deeper as he spreads Patrick even wider. Soon, the need to sink his cock inside Patrick outweighs the thrill of working him open with his tongue and David makes a flailing grab for the junk drawer where he knows Patrick stashed a bottle of lube when they moved in. When his hand closes around it, he uncaps it with his thumb, spreads Patrick’s cheeks apart as wide as he can, and squirts a glob of lube directly where Patrick is all sensitive and open and spit slick for him. Patrick cries out as the cool lube drips down over his hole and David unceremoniously shoves two fingers inside him.</p><p>“There we go, you're doing so good, baby. Opening up for me like a little flower. So good for your husband.” David croons and Patrick grinds back on David’s fingers, desperate to be filled. David tugs down his pants and slicks up his own cock. He grips Patrick’s hips and pulls him back onto his cock, pressing in slowly so Patrick can feel the stretch. Patrick moans as David bottoms out, clenching around his cock. David pats him gently on the hip.</p><p>"There's my pretty boy. You take it so well." David murmurs and Patrick's little cries into the countertop grow louder as he gets impatient for David to move.</p><p>“David, please, fuck me. I need it, need to feel you moving inside me, please!” Patrick begs and David gives him exactly what he wants. He works his cock in and out of Patrick at a frantic pace and it’s not long before Patrick cries out and comes, filling the apron up with his messy release.</p><p>“Good boy. God, you made such a mess of yourself, I love when you get all messy for me. Gonna fill you up now too, make an even bigger mess.” David groans, gripping Patrick’s hips tight as he comes deep inside him. They still for a moment, panting and sweaty before David pulls out and Patrick stands up, turning to face David with a bashful smile. Patrick wraps his arms around David’s neck and leans up to press a chaste kiss to his lips.</p><p>“Welcome home, dear.” Patrick teases and David laughs lightly. They clean up quickly, tossing their messy clothes in the wash and David sits at the table while Patrick finishes assembling his pie, sans apron. He decides to test one of the blueberry muffins ("quality control") while Patrick finishes up the lattice topping for the pie. David breaks the muffin into pieces to really savor it, letting the richness of the cake-like bread settle across his tongue. The turbinado sugar on top is the perfect crunchy counterpoint to the creamy pockets of burst berry inside the muffin and David can taste just a hint of lemon zest to round out the flavors. It is really a perfect blueberry muffin, made even more perfect because it was baked by his wonderful husband with love. Even still, David can’t help but tease Patrick a little.</p><p>“You know, not to discredit your baking skills because this muffin is delicious but…you’re still the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted.” David tells him when he bends over to place the pie in the oven. Patrick almost drops the pie in surprise.</p><p>“Ugh, David!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Cookout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Patrick have their first backyard cookout.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Stevie returns from her latest motel project in the states (David is still not convinced Boise is a real place), Patrick decides it’s time to have the good old-fashioned cookout they had been talking about for weeks now. David puts in the commission for two beautiful cherry wood picnic tables from Jake and Jake ends up gifting them a third as a late wedding present. When he drops them off at the cottage three days later, both David and Patrick admire the tables and the <strong>David and Patrick est. 2019</strong> etched into the center of each table. Patrick is so pleased with the tables, he stammers out an invitation to the cookout while David tries his best not to laugh. Jake kisses them both on the cheek and offers to bring whisky punch. From there, word gets around town that David and Patrick are throwing a party and they both drop into party planning mode. They settle on a menu of barbecue chicken, burgers, and hot dogs to make things simple although David ends up making a huge batch of salsa from the garden and whatever doesn’t make it into the salsa ends up becoming a burger topping. Stevie takes David to the store for disposable table cloths and dishes for ease of clean up so Patrick can bake a <a href="https://kitchenmeetsgirl.com/pina-colada-poke-cake/">piña colada poke cake</a> without David eating the entire thing before the cookout actually happens.</p>
<p>The day of the cookout arrives and they set lovely black and white checked tablecloths on their brand new picnic tables and set up a folding table to hold all the food. Patrick makes sure the string lights are hung high enough that no one will hit their head if they have to head inside to use the bathroom and David double checks his cookout playlist to make sure it is the perfect balance of uptempo pop for a backyard gathering. Just as their guests start arriving, David sticks the large pan of marinated chicken into the oven to start cooking and helps Patrick organize burger toppings, condiments, and buns on several trays.</p>
<p>“I think this is going to be quite the success.” David tells him proudly as he covers the basket full of hamburger and hot dog buns with a sheet of plastic wrap. Patrick grins at him from where he is laying out slices of fresh tomato.</p>
<p>"Considering how much food we bought, I sure hope so." Patrick teases and David knocks into him with a haughty 'hmmph'. Patrick laughs as he stumbles a little to the side and makes to retaliate when Stevie pops her head into the kitchen from the sliding glass door that leads out to the patio.</p>
<p>"David, um, is the hammock fair game for seating because it seems like the Schitts have made themselves <em>very</em> comfortable." Stevie smiles at David sweetly and both Stevie and Patrick watch David's face journey fondly as he goes from surprise to shock to disgust to anger before settling on annoyed. David washes his hands and then stomps off toward the backyard.</p>
<p>"Go get 'em, baby." Patrick tells David, kissing him on the cheek as he passes on his way to defend their hammock's honor. Soon after, Patrick heads out into the yard himself with the tray of burgers and hot dogs for the grill. Something about standing at the grill and looking out over his backyard makes him feel like a king surveying his kingdom.</p>
<p>The yard is full of music and laughter as their friends mingle around in the grass. The buffet table is now lined with side dishes, various bags of chips, and a large tray of Jocelyn’s Nanaimo bars that will likely give Patrick’s poke cake some hearty competition when it comes time for dessert. Stevie, Twyla, Jake, and Mutt are all chatting around the fire pit and Stevie says something that makes Twyla almost fall out of her seat before Jake rights her with a steady hand on her arm. That could be an interesting development. Ray had initially offered to help Patrick with the grilling but then Bob had come up to ask him if he was still looking to have his card re-detailed with his new cell-phone number and now he was deep in conversation with Bob and Roland. Ronnie and Jocelyn were by the buffet table snacking on chips and salsa and chatting with occasional interruptions when other people came to sneak food before it was officially time to eat.</p>
<p>David is not involved in any of the conversations because he is too busy buzzing around the yard like an overly large honey bee in his eagerness to make sure everyone is comfortable, checking on the amount of drinks in the cooler and setting out cutlery and plates on the tables and even allowing himself to be roped into a conversation by Roland when he swings a friendly arm around his neck. Eventually, David escapes with a laugh, saying he better check on his husband and soon enough he materializes next to Patrick. David lifts the brim of Patrick's Café Tropical hat and turns it around backwards so he can kiss Patrick properly. David tastes like the citrusy wheat beer he’s been drinking and Patrick is pretty sure his husband slipping him tongue in front of their guests is not great host behavior but he can’t bring himself to care. Stevie’s group around the fire pit sends a volley of cat calls their way but they both resolutely ignore them, too wrapped up in their each other. After all, it’s their first backyard cookout in their new home. Patrick wants everyone to know just how happy he is to call David his husband and if the hot dogs end up a little more done than he’d intended, it’s a good thing there is plenty of chicken and burgers to go around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Swimsuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David takes Patrick shopping for a new swimsuit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/pseuds/princesstigerlily">princesstigerlily</a> who requested David picking out swimwear for Patrick. I hope you enjoy the fashion show! 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before they make the trek out to California to visit Moira and Johnny, David decides Patrick needs updated swim attire.</p><p>“David, I just don’t see what’s wrong with my board shorts?” Patrick says with a sigh as David holds the door open for him to step inside the store. They were at the Elm County Mall in the least offensive swimwear store David could find because he was insistent they do a fitting in person.</p><p>“The fact you don’t see anything wrong with those blue plaid nightmare shorts is a problem I’m not ready to address in our still very young marriage. But we’ve had a very nice week of profits thanks to our new summer display so I’m treating you to new swimwear.” Patrick sighs and David rubs at his shoulders as they make their way inside the store.</p><p>“Why do I get the feeling that even though it sounds like a gift for me, it’s really a gift for you?” Patrick asks and David scoffs in mock offense, taking Patrick by the hand and half dragging him toward the back of the store where the swim trunks are lined up all along the wall. A helpful looking teenage girl comes over to offer her advice but David waves her off with a polite thank you, telling her he knows exactly what his husband needs. She smiles at him brightly and heads back behind the counter, picking her phone up once more. Patrick can feel himself flush as David starts plucking swim trunks off the wall. Soon enough he has a sizeable pile going and all but shoves Patrick into the little dressing room before draping himself over one of the armchairs directly in front of it. </p><p>The <a href="https://bananarepublic.gap.com/browse/product.do?pid=176339012&amp;vid=1&amp;tid=brpl000011&amp;kwid=1&amp;ap=7&amp;gclid=CjwKCAjw8pH3BRAXEiwA1pvMsUOmhaZE_jUJ6hjmFMPvIl5QKkz1HzCMu3ae-ETCv_tWBHMWb7owIRoCLMcQAvD_BwE&amp;gclsrc=aw.ds#pdp-page-content">first trunks</a> Patrick tries on are much like his old ones, a light robin’s egg blue with a pocket with a flap in the back big enough to fit his wallet and not much else. They hit midway up his thigh and Patrick likes the slightly tighter fit of these trunks. Maybe this wasn’t just about David ogling at him in progressively shorter swim attire. He steps out in the flip flops David had brought with him in his bag for the occasion and David gives him a once over with a little smile.</p><p>“I like the color but I’m not sure about the fit. Better make sure you can bend over in them.” David says, sounding a little bored but Patrick can tell by his rigid back that David is focused entirely on him. Patrick faces toward the dressing room and bends over to touch his toes while David coughs loudly behind him. “Okay, yep they fit. Next pair, chop chop. If we hurry, we can make it to the pretzel stand before the post-lunch snack rush.” Patrick rolls his eyes but heads back into the dressing room to do as he’s told.</p><p>The <a href="https://www2.hm.com/en_us/productpage.0718321002.html">second pair</a> are so short they might as well be briefs. They are red and sporty looking with a white stripe on either side like a pair of his running shorts and a white tie in the middle that pulls them even more snuggly around his hips. Patrick turns to look at his ass in the mirror and blushes when he sees how these swim shorts make it look even more rounded. He swallows the embarrassment down and dutifully trots back out in front of David. David bites his lip and nods. </p><p>“Yep, mmmhmm, this one is nice.”</p><p>“You look great, Mr. Brewer!” The teenage girl from behind the counter calls over to him, giving him a thumbs up. Patrick blushes again just as David calls, “Thank you, Sandra! I agree,” over his shoulder. David has Patrick do another turn and then sends him back in for <a href="https://www.internationaljock.com/2xist-pride-rio-sliq-swim-brief-bold-hearts-rainbow,27275.html">pair number three</a>. Patrick pales when he plucks up the tiny scrap of fabric.</p><p>“David, I’m <em>not</em> wearing these.” Patrick complains even as he drops the shorts he’s currently wearing and slides the new ones up his legs. These ones actually are swim briefs and the fabric is impossibly soft where it hugs him in all the right places. He looks at himself in the mirror and actually feels kind of sexy. The swim briefs are white with a white string tie in the middle and covered in rainbow hearts. He can’t help but feel like this is something an out and proud single twenty something Patrick might have worn to a pride event. That being said, he is not twenty and is very happily married to the love of his life and therefore there is no way he’s buying this to wear in public. </p><p>“David, I—” Patrick starts but is cut off by David entering the dressing room. </p><p>“Oh wow, look at <em>you</em>. Very very nice, Mr. Brewer.” David purrs as he moves to put his hands on Patrick’s waist. Patrick angles away from him with squeak, eyes flying toward the dressing room door.</p><p>“David, what about Sandra?” David shakes his head.</p><p>“Gave her twenty bucks and sent her off on an early break. Just the two of us and this little number.” David runs a finger underneath the swim briefs and Patrick shivers at the touch before shaking his head.</p><p>“David I can’t wear these in public, I’d be so self-conscious and I—” </p><p>“Honey, relax. I already bought the first two you tried on. One for everyday use and one for when you’re feeling a little sexier.” David gives him a little shoulder shimmy at the end, one of the playful ones that never fail to make Patrick smile. He wraps his arms around David’s neck as they lean in for a sweet kiss. When they both pull back, Patrick clears his throat gently.</p><p>“Um, could we maybe get these too? I would wear them, but only if it were just the two of us. Maybe if we get a suite upgrade with a hot tub at the Elm County Business Association conference this fall?” David hums and kisses him again, licking into Patrick’s mouth with an eagerness that’s all too familiar.</p><p>“I like the sound of that. Better take them off before you make a mess in them. That’ll be for later on tonight. We can take them for a test drive in the bathtub.” Patrick groans quietly and allows David to work the briefs down his legs. </p><p>“God, you have the best ideas.” Patrick sighs just as David sinks to his knees.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Drive-In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys have a special date at the local drive-in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both David and Patrick look forward to their movie dates. They especially love going to the drive-in nestled in between Schitt’s Creek and Elmdale like it was put there specifically for them. David always packs an absurd number of snacks and Patrick is in charge of drinks, usually some form of soda and occasionally a bottle of wine if it’s a double feature and he’ll sober up enough after a glass or two to be able to drive them home. Sometimes they watch from their typical seats in the car, pausing between bites of licorice and chips to kiss or debating the merits of the movie plotlines. Often times, the debates lead to either kissing or pouting that eventually turns into kissing. Other times, they’ll climb into the backseat so they can cuddle. They’d tried a little more than a cuddle one-time and were interrupted by the Elmdale chief of police who happened to be in the next car over. Luckily for them, they were still mostly clothed, and his wife happened to be a huge fan of Rose Apothecary so they got off with a warning and they spent the rest of the night in their respective seats trying not to look at one another and then bursting into fits of giggles when they did.</p><p>So now they’ll just sit cuddled up next to each other, their shoulders pressed together and hands clasped as they watch the movie together. The movies the drive-in shows are mostly double features of classic movies, rom coms, and thrillers paired with animated fare or comedies to. They usually either chat about their respective days or make out during the animated feature unless it’s a Pixar movie because they both know better than that. David makes Patrick swear never to tell anyone how much he cried over Toy Story 4.</p><p>Tonight happens to be the start of the drive-in's summer movie series with a double feature of <em>A Goofy Movie </em>and <em>Wet Hot American Summer</em> and Patrick borrowed Roland’s trunk for the occasion as a favor. Roland still owed them several from when the bottle of foot cream he’d been rudely sampling somehow shot out of his hand and went through a window. He’d actually been very apologetic, surprisingly, and had paid for both the window and as well as a few “mayoral favors” for when they needed it. David was hesitant about borrowing the truck at first but he acquiesced when Patrick promised he’d like what Patrick had in mind.</p><p>As soon as they arrived, Patrick set to work, laying out one of their older comforters in the bed of the truck along with a few pillows. He set out a large bowl of David’s favorite white cheddar popcorn, a few boxes of old-fashioned movie candies, and a large bottle of orange soda to be poured in the plastic tumblers he’d brought to prevent spills and bees from bothering them. He placed two decorative battery powered lanterns near the pillows for a touch of romance and admired his handiwork just as David got out of the cab of the car to remind Patrick the movie would be starting in a few minutes. David froze when he took in the sight of the cozy little nest Patrick had made for them and thanked him with a tight hug and quick kiss. They settled into the cab of the truck and fed each other bites of popcorn as the movie started up. Once the popcorn was finished, Patrick laid his head on David’s chest and David pressed a few kisses to his temple as the watched the movie under the starry night sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Getting desperate enough in quarantine that I might just have to drive over an hour down to my hometown to visit the only drive-in in my state. Probably won't because Netflix is closer but the boys sure make it seem nice! </p><p>Aaaaaaand we're halfway there! Thanks again to everyone who has been taking the time to comment. I promise I'm working on catching up on responding to them but I think you'll forgive me when you see what I've been busy writing for you! Gonna be a fun week! 💛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys enjoy a proper beach day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very excited to get the next few posted because 1) they are interconnected and 2) I actually got in a proper beach day myself last week and it was everything. I hope you all get to enjoy some of your favorite summer activities soon too. 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an unbelievably perfect beach day. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky and it was hot but not too hot with the cool sea breeze. Patrick was wearing his sporty red and white swim trunks and David wore his signature black in <a href="https://www.bloomingdales.com/shop/product/john-varvatos-star-usa-skull-print-swim-trunks?ID=3606327&amp;CategoryID=1003490#fn=PRICE%3D100.0%7C250.0%3B%3B250.0%7C500.0%3B%3B500.0%7C-1%26ppp%3Dundefined%26sp%3DNULL%26rId%3DNULL%26spc%3D157%26spp%3D7%26pn%3D1%7C1%7C7%7C83%26rsid%3Dundefined%26smp%3DmatchNone">swim trunks</a> complete with a button and zipper and covered in tiny white skulls. David sets their beach bag down and lays out the large black and grey checkered waterproof blanket they mostly use for picnics down in the sand. Patrick stakes the ugly yellow beach umbrella he’d rented from the booth near the entry point and while David would normally complain about it ruining his aesthetic, Patrick’s alabaster skin will absolutely need shade sooner rather than later. David takes the sunscreen from their beach bag and applies a liberal coating to his nose and then a lighter coating to the rest of his face.</p><p>“Aw I wanted to do that.” Patrick whines from somewhere next to him. David opens his eyes and turns toward the sound. Patrick is full on pouting at him and David laughs and gestures for Patrick to lay down.</p><p>“You can do me next, first we need to protect all of this gorgeous pale skin, mister.” Patrick murmurs something a little suggestive about ‘doing’ David but he still obediently flops onto his stomach. David takes his time spreading the lotion over Patrick’s back, rubbing the organic coconut and hibiscus sunscreen they started selling in their store specifically because it smells insane and has a high enough SPF that it should protect even his fair skinned husband from the sun's intense rays. Patrick hums happily as David works his sunscreen coated hands down to the small of his back and then bypasses his red clad bottom to rub the lotion into his thighs with perhaps a bit more force than he needs to.</p><p>“Stop, you’re gonna get me hard and these swim trunks won’t hide it.” Patrick half-moans into the blanket and David snickers.</p><p>“You’re a nasty freak, Patrick Brewer. I’m trying to keep you safe from the sun’s malignant rays.” David tells him, tapping Patrick’s hip so he knows to get up. Patrick gives him a knowing grin as his eyes fixate on David’s swim trunks. David huffs and shoves the bottle at him before gingerly laying down on the blanket beside him. Patrick’s fingers are gentle as they sweep the lotion across David’s skin and David must have dozed off because the next thing he knows, he’s waking up on the blanket alone. David rolls on to his back and takes his sunglasses down from where they’d been resting on top of his head so he can peer out across the sand. Of course Patrick made a beeline for the water as soon as he got his opportunity. Patrick is joyfully splashing in the waves, jumping up to meet the smaller ones and diving into the bigger ones. It looks like fun and while David has a new magazine and a cooler bag full of fruit, cheese, pretzels, and charcuterie he’s ready to tear into, he finds himself drawn to his lunatic husband in the water. Patrick’s face brightens up as soon as he catches sight of David.</p><p>“David, come swim with me. The water feels amazing!” Patrick calls and David shakes his head a little even as he tiptoes into the surf. The water decidedly does not feel amazing, it’s in fact freezing cold.</p><p>“Holy fuck, you are such a liar!” David cries, bringing his hands close to his body in shock. Patrick is barreling toward him like an excited puppy and David's hands shoot out to ward him off. “Patrick, you better not—” But he’s already too late because Patrick grabs him by the waist and tackles him into the water. David immediately comes up for air, coughing and sputtering mostly for show because now that he’s fully in the water, it does feel good. “I want a divorce.” David mutters mutinously as Patrick giggles next to him.</p><p>“No you don’t, you want to make out with me in the water.” Patrick teases and David wraps his arms around his neck. Patrick wraps his arms around David’s waist and leans in for the kiss and David waits patiently until Patrick closes his eyes before pulling his arms down hard. Patrick shouts in surprise as he is tossed into the water and when he resurfaces, he at least has the sense to look a little sorry.</p><p>“Okay, okay I deserved that. Truce?” David nods and gives him a gentle kiss on the mouth in good faith. The truce lasts all of ten minutes before Patrick gets bored of holding hands and jumping over waves and decides to spit a stream of saltwater in David’s general direction. Patrick quickly learns that not only is David an excellent swimmer who can easily knock Patrick’s coltish sea legs out from under him, but he’s a little too good as rubbing up against him under the water. David waits until he has Patrick good and hard before promptly abandoning him to go work on his tan.</p><p>“Have fun with that!” David calls over his shoulder, knowing exactly what he’s done. Patrick frowns and wills his erection down but the sight of his husband dripping wet and glistening as he applies tanning oil to his beautiful olive skin is almost too much. Patrick might have to stay in the ocean for a while. David places his sunglasses back on his face and does a tantalizing full body stretch and then waves over at him. Strike that, maybe Patrick lives in the ocean now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sunburn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David told Patrick to reapply his sunscreen every hour!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julywonder/pseuds/Julywonder">Julywonder</a>. I know how much you like to make poor Pat suffer. 😆 Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they’ve had their fill of the sun and surf, they pack up and head back to the beach house. Since it’s a weekday, Johnny is still at his office and Moira is filming all day, so they have the house to themselves. David can see the tell-tale signs that Patrick is a little redder than he should be as soon as they step into the shade of the house. It’s not as grand as the beach house he’d spent his childhood summers in, but it’s definitely a step up for the Roses. The open layout is modern and bright with white walls, grey teakwood floors, and pops of blue, tan, and coral in everything from the comfortable sectional, pillows, and blankets that adorn the living room to the dishes and wall art in the kitchen. David snags them two cool bottles of water from the fridge and then follows a slow-moving Patrick upstairs to their bedroom for the week. David is anxious for a nap and he can tell from Patrick’s weary movements that he is too.</p>
<p>Their room, being on the third floor of the home, features the inner outline of the roof with white wooden beams that connect to a row of vaulted beams in the center where a large fan lazily spins over the bed. The bed is David’s favorite feature of the room, a large four poster bed with a downy California king mattress that makes him reconsider the size of their own bed at home. Patrick drops his damp beach towel from where it’s wrapped around shoulders into the hamper next to the ensuite door with a heavy thunk before making a dive for the bed.</p>
<p>“No, no, no, that’s not a thing.” David cries, intercepting him around the waist and then giving him a shove toward the bathroom. “We are rinsing sand off first and <em>then</em> we can take a nap.” Patrick grumbles angrily toward the shower until David follows behind him. They rinse off as quickly as possible and change into clean boxers for their nap. They doze peacefully enough for a couple of hours, worn out from the combination of bright sunshine and swimming in the ocean. David wakes up to the sound of groaning and while that noise coming from his husband would usually be a very good thing, David can tell these are groans of pain. David opens his eyes and gasps at the state of Patrick’s skin. His shoulders are an uneven, angry looking red and David frowns when he sees them.</p>
<p>“Oh Patrick, I told you that you needed to reapply that last hour we were on the beach but you didn’t listen, huh?” David asks him gently and Patrick peeks at him from where his face is currently buried in the pillow. David can see more redness has bloomed across his forehead and nose and he looks so miserable it breaks David's heart. David heaves a little sigh as he extracts himself from the thin sheet they covered themselves in for their nap and retrieves the bottle of aloe vera he knew they’d likely need while on vacation. Patrick is still whimpering into the pillows when he returns to the bed. “My poor boy.” David sighs. “I’ll make it better honey, now this is going to be a little cold but it will take some of the sting out.” David says as he pours the clear liquid across Patrick’s burning shoulders.</p>
<p>“Oh god!” Patrick cries out in shock but them immediately moans his appreciation as David works the soothing extract into his shoulders.</p>
<p>“So noisy. Keep that up and we might have to order takeout tonight.” Davis teases and Patrick hmmphs in response.</p>
<p>“Promised your dad I’d make eggplant parm.” Patrick mutters into the pillows and David laughs.</p>
<p>“Well keep your moans to yourself then.” David tells him. Once the aloe vera is thoroughly applied to his back, he has Patrick flip over and David crosses his arms as he takes in the sight of Patrick’s red face and chest. Patrick grits his teeth and makes puppy dog eyes at David and David’s frown deepens. “I almost don’t want to help you because this is definitely your fault. Next time, I’m putting the damn sunscreen on you myself.” David mutters moodily even as he rubs the aloe vera in gentle circles over Patrick’s chest.</p>
<p>“In sickness and in health. You promised!” Patrick sing-songs until David pinches his nipple.</p>
<p>“Quiet, lobster boy.” David carefully applies the last of the aloe vera in gentle swipes under Patrick’s eyes, the motion familiar from years of eye cream application and a comfort to them both. Patrick makes a pleased noise when David leans down to press a kiss to his lips right up until David leans on his burned chest. “Ah, sorry, sorry!” David cries but Patrick leans through the pain and kisses him anyway. “Worth it. I'd get burned to a crisp if I got to kiss you like that after, David.” Patrick whispers against his lips and David can’t help but snort. “While I appreciate the sentiment, I’m still in charge of your sunscreen for at least the rest of the week, maybe forever.” Patrick kisses him again. And again. </p>
<p>“Whatever you say, David.” Patrick says as he leans up for an even deeper kiss, pulling David down to meet his lips.</p>
<p>Later on, Patrick’s sunburned face is even redder when the elder Roses come back to the house to a large order of pizza and the promise he’ll make the eggplant parm another night while David snickers from his spot in the breakfast nook.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Rose Family spends time together at the beach house. 🌹</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe it's taken me this long to get the Roses involved so please forgive me and enjoy the fluff. 💕</p>
<p>(Also warning for drunkenness and innuendo in case anyone needs to know that.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David and Patrick have been at the beach house a full two days before Alexis arrives. She took an Uber from the airport because she had chosen a red eye flight in order to finish up enough work that she can reasonably stay the week without feeling guilty for it. David is equal parts proud and annoyed by her practicality because he hasn’t seen his sister since her quick visit to Schitt’s Creek four months ago when a client had a press tour in Toronto. She arrives twenty minutes later than expected and in typical Alexis fashion, has far too many bags for a week spent laying on the beach and poking around a shore town. Patrick dutifully carries her bags to her room and she bestows him with a kiss on the cheek as he passes.</p>
<p>“That’s why you’re my favorite brother, Patrick.” She tells him loudly as David scowls into his coffee mug. He wants to say something snarky back, but she hands him a familiar brown bag and he stares at her dumbfounded.</p>
<p>“You went to Bagel World?” Alexis rolls her eyes and gingerly sits in the chair across from him at the table with her usual coy smile.</p>
<p>“Just because Patrick’s my favorite brother doesn’t mean I’d forget your bagel order. I had to fly out of LaGuardia for those bagels, so I hope they’re worth it.” David nods vigorously, his mouth already stuffed full of fresh, perfect everything bagel with garlic and herb cream cheese. Patrick returns to the kitchen and nods toward David, whose eyes may have gone a little cross-eyed in his bagel induced pleasure.</p>
<p>“That’s the quietest I’ve seen him in months, Alexis, well done.” Alexis flashes a smile at him and pats the chair next to her. After a hearty breakfast of bagels, no one feels like heading out in a swimsuit so the Rose siblings (“You’re totally a Rose now, Patrick, whether you hyphenate or not!” Alexis had said.) head into town. There is a main strip of boutiques and stores they spend a good chunk of the day exploring. They all sample fudge outside the candy store and Patrick is pleased when they spend only a moderate amount of their vacation snack budget on gourmet fudge and saltwater taffy. Alexis and David get lost in a designer boutique and Alexis ends up with a beautiful purple maxi dress that swishes against the floor noiselessly as she twirls in it. Patrick smiles at his sister-in-law until he catches sight of David in a sheer black v-neck that clings to his chest so perfectly, Patrick wants to push him back inside the dressing room and show David his appreciation.</p>
<p>Once they make their clothing purchases, Patrick spots a sports memorabilia store and makes his first purchase of a 1993 Jays World Series Champion hat in near perfect condition. David doesn’t make a single comment about it when Patrick wears it out of the store, but Patrick mostly thinks that’s due to his recent sunburn recovery and David’s hope that by wearing the hat, maybe Patrick will transition into lobster mode a little less. When they head back to the beach house, Stevie has made her arrival as evident from the large crate of wine. She pops up from her spot on the couch with her phone and embraces Alexis with a huge hug and a smile. She gives a little half-hearted wave at David and Patrick who pretend to be hurt by the lukewarm greeting.</p>
<p>“I’m not hugging either of you because I saw you three days ago,and I had to help Roland specialty order prescription strength foot cream at the store yesterday.” David winces and nods.</p>
<p>“That’s fair. Should we take some of this wine and relocate to the balcony?” Stevie grins at him and they raid the fridge for snacks before heading up to the balcony to get day drunk. The balcony is just off of the third-floor landing and has enough space for a small wicker couch and a couple of matching wicker arm chairs with a low glass top table between them. David and Patrick immediately claim the couch as Alexis and Stevie groan.</p>
<p>“What if Stevie and I wanted to cuddle, David, that’s not fair.” Alexis frowns at them and David sticks his tongue out at her. Patrick gently takes David’s face in one hand and turns his head so he can kiss him with an exaggerated hum of pleasure. Both ladies gag at the sight.</p>
<p>“I need plenty wine if I’m going to sit through any amount of that happening.” Stevie says with a wave of her hand at the two of them. They drink several bottles of rosé while snacking on pita chips and spinach dip and progressively getting louder and tipsier and more competitive. A truly epic hours long game of Cards Against Humanity ends with Patrick in David’s lap, nursing his wounded pride and glaring at Stevie.</p>
<p>“Don’t be such a sooooooore loser, Patrick. It’s not my fault you’re so square.” Stevie tells him and Patrick flips her off and presses his face further into David’s neck. Stevie cackles in delight while Alexis wrinkles her nose at them.</p>
<p>“Ew, Patrick. My brother is not meant for sitting!” Alexis waves a finger at him for emphasis and Patrick grins at her and loudly announces, “That’s not what he said last night when he told me to sit on his—”</p>
<p>“Well, isn’t this an amiable and vociferous display of what happens when we leave our brood unattended for too long.” Moira’s voice rings out from the doorway and four faces turn in her direction. Alexis makes her way out of her chair a little unsteadily and wraps her arms around Moira’s neck with a cry of delight. Moira squeezes her back with a small smile and then plucks David’s half-finished glass of wine up off the table and downs it one go.</p>
<p>“I was not finished with that.” David whines as Moira settles next to him on the couch, hand carding through the fine hair at the back of his neck as he squirms away from the attention. She nods once at Patrick seated in David’s lap like that is a totally normal occurrence and then goes to draw her own cards from the pile. Both David and Alexis make loud retching noises, which draw Johnny out onto the balcony.</p>
<p>“Kids, what’s going on?” Johnny asks taking in the empty glasses and wine bottles with a raised eyebrow. He moves to stand beside Stevie and gives her shoulder a squeeze.</p>
<p>“John, the children won’t let me play the game of innuendo and I did so well with it at the Sunrise Bay Christmas party this year!” Moira bemoans and they all stare at her with expressions of horror, disgust, and maybe even a little pride. Johnny nods at her kindly.</p>
<p>“I know, sweetheart. Nicole told me so very loudly in the parking lot. Well, why don’t we all head downstairs for now and grab some dinner? I stopped on my way home from work and picked up a tray of clam spaghetti I’d really like to be fork deep in right about now."</p>
<p>The promise of food quickly drives everyone to the kitchen and they each fill up large plates of clam spaghetti, bacon wrapped scallops, crab legs, and thick slices of garlic bread. The conversation flows easily as they come down from their rosé high and make plans for the weekend now that Johnny and Moira are officially on vacation too. Patrick hooks his ankle around David’s under the table and pretends like he doesn’t notice when David steals the rest of his scallops off his plate. The Rose family is reunited under the same roof again and all is right with the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Boardwalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Patrick find a quiet moment on the boardwalk together to watch the sunrise and the Rose family takes an evening stroll.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For me, there are few things I will always associate with the summertime and one of those things is eating my way down the boardwalk with my family so, naturally, I wanted to write my favorite TV family doing the same. ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday morning, Patrick wakes David at an ungodly hour.</p>
<p>“This better be either about sex or breakfast.” David groans into the pillow as Patrick strokes a careful hand down his back.</p>
<p>“Breakfast, yes. Sex, maybe later if we make it back before the rest of the house gets up. Depends on how fast you peddle.” Patrick teases and David grumbles a bit but he does slip out of bed and into a pair of athletic shorts and one of Patrick’s hoodies. Patrick barely conceals his grin, it still makes him so happy to see David dressed in his clothes, even though he knows it’s mostly because David didn’t bring anything he could move in athletically. Patrick hands him his bike helmet and David frowns at him. He opens his mouth to say something snarky but Patrick presses a finger to his lips.</p>
<p>“David, this is gonna be worth it. Trust me.” David wrinkles his nose at him but does strap his helmet on. They bike the short distance to the boardwalk in peaceful silence. They’ve yet to spend any significant amount of time on the boardwalk because Johnny insisted it was a family activity they should all do together, but Patrick has been aching to see the sunrise so here they are pedaling along the sleepy side streets until they hit the wooden boards. They bike toward the railing just as the sun is peeking over the horizon. There are two or three people running or biking along the boardwalk and there is a small yoga class taking place in the sand below them but it’s mostly silent save for the sound of the waves lapping along the shore. They lean their bikes up along the railing and watch the sunrise together. David leans in close and Patrick slings an arm around his waist and rests his head on David’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Okay, you were right. This was worth it. It’s beautiful.” David breathes, his tone reverent. Patrick glances up at him, the orange of the rising sun making David's skin glow in the early morning light. David looks ethereal and meditative and when he catches Patrick staring, his smile is brighter than the sun.</p>
<p>“You sure are. Absolutely beautiful” Patrick echos as he continues to stare at David, knowing his affection is clearly written on his face. David makes a face at him and calls him a sap, but his eyes are shining as they mount their bikes and continue their early morning ride down the boards. The sea breeze is pleasant as they begin their journey down the boardwalk. Most of the businesses are closed save for the coffee shops and, at the far end of the boardwalk, Patrick knows there is a donut place David is going to love. They race each other the rest of the way down the boardwalk, swooping across the other’s path, trying to get the upper hand. David wins only because he cranes his neck in a way that causes Patrick to fixate on the fading hickey he'd left there from their late night activities the previous night.</p>
<p>“You’re a cheater.” Patrick tells him as they comes to a stop in the small line next to the small building. It looks less like a donut shop and more like a lifeguard hut but the smell of oil and fried dough mingles with the salty fresh scent of the ocean. That, and the sign that says “Hot Fresh Donuts!” in bold red letters on top of the building is sort of a giveaway. They wait a few minutes and when it’s their turn to order, David orders an obscene amount of honey, chocolate, vanilla, and cinnamon sugar donuts. When they get their order, David immediately fishes a honey donut out of one of the containers, yelping with the heat as he pulls apart the hot donut. Patrick watches him blow on the donut as Patrick arranges the other containers in his basket for the ride back to the beach house. David moans around his mouthful of donut and Patrick raises an eyebrow at him but David doesn’t respond. He blows on another piece of the donut before offering it to Patrick. Patrick smiles and opens his mouth and lets David feed it to him. They pass bites of donut back and forth until it’s finished and then make the trek back to the house to earn breakfast bringing brownie points from the other family members.</p>
<p>Once the other Roses have had their fill of donuts and David is thoroughly caffeinated, they each discuss their plans for the day. Stevie, Alexis, and Moira are getting pedicures in town and Johnny, Patrick, and David decide on relaxing back at the house, which somehow devolves into marathoning all the old Disney DVDs that came with the house and when the ladies return in the afternoon, all three Rose men are red-eyed and all of the gourmet fudge is gone. Dinner consists of leftovers from the previous night's seafood feast and then Johnny suggests an evening stroll on the boardwalk.</p>
<p>Patrick is wearing his stupid short sleeved shirt that David secretly loves so much and Alexis manages to wrangle Stevie into a dark gray crop top they must have bought while they were in town. Stevie looks relaxed and free in a way David hasn't seen in years, maybe ever, as she playfully argues with Alexis over which city is dirtier, Toronto or New York. Moira and Johnny are the picture of elegance in their white linen beach wear that David recognizes from the many white parties they’d attended when he was young. He can’t help but see his parents’ marriage in a new light now that he is married himself. The quiet steadiness of devotion and love etched onto the lines of his father’s face as he looks at his mother gives David hope for the future even as he can already feel a version of that on himself from Patrick. Patrick, noticing what must be an overly fond expression on David's face, takes David's hand in his as they all walk toward the start of the boardwalk.</p>
<p>It’s a lovely evening for a stroll, not too cool yet thanks to the mid-June heat and the boardwalk is alive with games, amusement rides, and plenty of food. Although they are still mostly full from dinner, David has to stop for a funnel cake. Johnny and Moira continue down along the pier, moving at a leisurely pace so the others can eventually catch up. When the vendor hands David a large paper plate full of spirally fried dough goodness, David tears a chunk off and pops it into his mouth with a happy moan as the three others stare at him incredulously.</p>
<p>“What? Is it really a boardwalk if you can’t eat your way down it?” David sighs as the others continue to stare.</p>
<p>“David, you’re like that filthy rat from Charlotte’s Web.” Alexis snickers even as she steals a piece of funnel cake. Stevie nods her agreement as she steals a piece herself.</p>
<p>“You even have the same dark coloring and taste in snacks.” Stevie says with a neutral expression as she bites into the sugar-coated treat without breaking eye contact. David scrunches up his face in displeasure at her, batting both their thieving hands away from his funnel cake just as Patrick pulls a piece from the other side.</p>
<p>“Hey, get your own!” David growls even as he smiles at him. Patrick licks the powdered sugar from his fingers and goes in for another piece just as David lifts the plate up high above his own head. David fully expects Patrick to pout at him, which is why he’s surprised when Patrick jumps and manages to snatch the plate out of his hand. Patrick takes off with a laugh down the boardwalk with David’s funnel cake and Alexis and Stevie take off after him at a run too, their laughter echoing behind them as they go. David heaves out an enormous sigh, checks the foot traffic both ways, and then takes off at a light jog after his five favorite people. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Theme Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Patrick go to the Happiest Place on Earth™.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy first day of summer and sorry in advance because this is not the ficlet you were expecting but it's the one I wrote...rather, it's the fic I wrote because it's twice as long as any of the others. 😅</p><p>The Disneyland idea was too good to resist and I had lots of encouragement from my fellow Disney nerds in the process. The embedded videos are not my own but my thought process was you could ride the rides, hear the sounds, and even whip up your own Dole Whip for a taste of that Disney magic while you're still safer at home. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Oh and this one is dedicated to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive31/pseuds/Olive31">Olive31</a>, who made sure I put the Enchanted Tiki Room in the right spot and whose own love story is entwined within the Disney parks. 🥺💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As their time at the beach house draws to a close, David can’t help but feel a little sad for it to end. They’ve had some wonderful beach days, got to tour the set of the Sunrise Bay reboot, and David ran Patrick around doing all the touristy things he could think of in downtown Los Angeles. It was wonderful sharing a piece of the things he’d remembered being too cool to do as a kid with his new husband but, in true Johnny Rose fashion, David’s nostalgic little Los Angeles tour was upstaged the night before their last day in California. With Alexis and Stevie already gone, they’d planned to spend their last day at the beach house packing up and relaxing and maybe hitting that amazing seafood restaurant on the pier one more time. Johnny had other plans.</p><p>“So, boys. I have a bit of a surprise for you. Well really, it’s for Patrick mostly because David, I know how you feel about places like this and I think that’s valid considering how many times you got lost there when we went when you were a kid.” Johnny frowns down at the table for a moment, shaking his head at the memory. “You never seemed to be able to find your way off the rides without wandering through a door you weren’t supposed to and then there was that one-time when you somehow got stuck on—”</p><p>“Dad, just spit it out!” David snaps as Johnny gives him an apologetic look and lays two tickets for Disneyland out on the table in front of them. Patrick stares at them for a second before his entire face lights up and <em>oh</em>, if David had known that’s all it took to make that smile appear on Patrick’s face, they would’ve spent a whole week on Pirates of the Caribbean and eating Mickey Mouse ice cream bars. Patrick, however, quickly schools his expression, biting his lip.</p><p>“Mr. Rose, this is too much. Please, at least let me reimburse you for the amount of the passes. I know they’re expensive.” Johnny just shakes his head with a smile.</p><p>“This is a gift for my sons. You said the other night how you’ve always wanted to go.” Johnny's voice is quiet, gripped with emotion, and David groans as Patrick and Johnny stare at each other from across the table with watery eyes.</p><p>“Just hug it out, ugh, it’s like I’m living in an episode <em>Full House</em>. I liked it better when I was doing shots with the Olsen twins at the Gramarcy Park Hotel.” David grumbles as he stands up from the table and heads off to do his nightly moisturizing routine. If he cries a bit in the bathroom over how much his father and husband care about each other, that’s just for him to know.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The following morning, they take the rental car and set out bright and early to get to the park as soon as it opens. Patrick was still taking notes on his phone of rides, restaurants, shows, and parades they needed to see like he had been doing since the night before so David drove. When they got to the park though, all that careful planning fell apart as soon as they entered Main Street and Patrick encountered <a href="https://youtu.be/lgMlFTUQ21o?t=16">the Dapper Dan’s singing “Mr. Sandman”</a>. David watched Patrick’s face light up again and he squeezed David’s arm tightly, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet because he was too excited to stand still. When the quartet finished, David took Patrick by the hand.</p><p>“C’mon, I want to show you my favorite ride first. It’s a classic.” Patrick happily follows David past the Enchanted Tiki Room and—</p><p>“David! <a href="https://www.dole.com/recipes/d/DIY-DOLE-WHIP">Dole Whip</a>!” Patrick half-yells next to him, startling a woman who was walking past them. She shot Patrick a dubious look but he pays her no mind as he stops to point out the booth. David shook his head fondly.</p><p>“Not yet, honey. It’s not even 9:00 AM. We’re doing this ride now in case you’re too scared to do it in the dark.” David says with a smirk and Patrick scoffs even as they continue on.</p><p>“I’m not afraid of the dark, David, I’m not five.” Patrick grumbles exactly like a five-year-old but then they are in front of the Haunted Mansion and his eyes light up with recognition. “Oh! I’ve always wanted to ride this one! I saw the movie as a kid and it looked so cool.” Patrick breathes and David laughs again. His husband is being way too cute right now.</p><p>“Well this is the real deal. Let’s go!” They enter the line and David takes in Patrick’s expression of wonder as he stares up at the large pillars of the plantation style mansion and David can hear the familiar pipe organ music spilling out from deep inside the ride. <a href="https://youtu.be/ZAnYRlNDM5A?t=211">The Haunted Mansion is a classic for a reason</a> and it has always been David’s very favorite Disney ride. The eerie theme never bothered him as a child, and he delighted in the projected ghosts and other special effects contained within the ride. That being said, watching Patrick experience it for the first time was far better than any of his previous rides. Patrick’s expression shifts from one of quiet awe to thoroughly creeped out and then back to awe and David’s heart felt full to burst at the emotional response from his usually unflappable husband. When the ride comes to a stop, they step out of their doom buggy and back out into the bright sunshine and Patrick is grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>“That was amazing! I kind of want to go again but I also think now we need to ride a coaster.” Patrick looks so eager and excited about the prospect of the next ride that David doesn’t want to crush his hopes, but he has to anyway.</p><p>“Oh…um I don’t really do those because of the heights? And, it’s like a control thing, like I don’t like not being in charge of how my body moves and I don’t want to ruin your day because I want you to do everything and I know you want me with you for that—” Patrick’s lips on his own bring David’s effusive rambling to a stop. Patrick pulls away from the chaste kiss and smiles at him warmly.</p><p>“Thank you for telling me, David. I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with for my sake.” Patrick’s expression is so sincere and kind and David sighs. He can be brave for Patrick.</p><p>“I will ride one coaster with you, Brewer, so make it a good one. Oh, and Space Mountain doesn’t count because I actually want to ride that one.” Patrick looks at him in surprise.</p><p>“Wait how does Space Mountain not count as a roller coaster?” David shrugs at him as they start walking back toward the middle of the park.</p><p>“It’s inside so it doesn’t go very high and it’s sort of just fast. The loops and the drops are doable for me. Plus, it’s pretty with all those stars and the music is cool.” They pass the Dole Whip stand again and this time he can’t resist Patrick’s puppy dog eyes, so they eat Dole Whips on the way to the next ride. Patrick attacks his with the fervor of a man possessed.</p><p>“Oh my god we have to figure out how to make these at home, David.” Patrick manages between bites of soft serve. David nods, licking at his own spoon.</p><p>“Pretty sure it’s just frozen pineapple blended up in a high-powered blender but if we made them at home, we could make really big ones and we could put rum in them.” Patrick hums in agreement next to him as they continue on past the castle. Patrick’s footsteps become determined as they head into the Fantasyland section of the park and that’s when David realizes where they are going.</p><p>“Ugh, you would pick <a href="https://youtu.be/-hptUj9GhHQ?t=5">the freaking Matterhorn.</a>” David whines as Patrick urges them toward the entrance to the ride.</p><p>“It’s a classic! Did you know it was the first roller coaster Disney ever built? And it’s the only one like it, no other Disney park has this ride so we kind of have to ride it.” Patrick argues and David exhales a somewhat shaky breath.</p><p>“Fine but if I go into shock from all the screaming, you have to buy me another Dole Whip.” Patrick takes his hand and squeezes it tightly.</p><p>“Okay David.”</p><p>It seems like their zig-zag path through the park has paid off as the line is short enough that David barely has time to hyper fixate on his pre-ride anxieties. When they get to the loading platform, David has a minor freak-out when he sees the single rider seats in the little bobsled shaped car. Patrick senses his fear and he takes the very back seat of the bobsled and motions for David to sit in the seat in front of him.</p><p>“I’ll literally be right behind you, baby. You can do this.” Patrick urges and David offers him a smile despite the moths currently terrorizing his stomach. Maybe the Dole Whips were a bad idea after all. The attendant clicks the lap bar into place and David focuses on his breathing. Just before the ride starts up, Patrick’s hand gives his shoulder a firm squeeze and David relaxes under the touch, grateful as always that his husband knows exactly how to calm his nerves. He relaxes right up until the ride lurches forward and then he pretty much blacks out from sheer terror for the duration of the ride, but Patrick insists he heard David laughing at one point. Patrick’s cheeks are windswept and rosy from his own screaming and David is feeling generous, so he gently cards his fingers through Patrick’s short hair until it falls a little more neatly atop his head. Patrick smiles at him.</p><p>“Thanks. Should I do your hair now?” Patrick asks lightly and David pales and rushes off to the bathroom to fix his own hair. From there, the rides blur into one another. Space Mountain and Star Tours and It’s a Small World and Pirates of the Caribbean, running around the park like a pair of children with cash to burn on huge soft pretzels and ice cream bars. They eventually settle down to enjoy a very late lunch of Monte Cristo sandwiches at Café Orleans and they send Twyla a picture of the sign along with a little white lie about liking the food at Café Tropical better. Her joyful string of emojis is worth the little lie and David even lets Patrick steal the majority of his garlic pomme frites because he is a good husband.</p><p>After lunch, David sends Patrick off to ride Splash Mountain by himself because water rides are a hard pass and while Patrick is riding, he stops by a store selling Mickey Ears and buys Patrick the cheesiest pair he can find. <a href="https://www.shopdisney.com/mickey-mouse-groom-ear-hat-400021250390.html?CMP=KNC-DSSGoogle&amp;efc=179006&amp;gclid=CjwKCAjwxLH3BRApEiwAqX9arf4vykMBK2mi9Xnm1iiQ9qGBQ0n0fgpIDXzgwKBgMqcAKELKrK8UYBoCSrIQAvD_BwE&amp;gclsrc=aw.ds">The Mickey Ears are dressed up like a little groom</a> in a tuxedo with the words “Happily” written in cursive script on one ear and “Ever After” on the other. David tells himself he buys them because they are funny and not because he immediately gets choked up when he sees them because it instantly transports him back to Patrick in his tuxedo at the altar on their wedding day. His phone buzzes while he’s waiting on the embroidery and it’s Patrick sending him a picture of himself in line for Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, claiming he needs to ride another coaster to dry off before they reunite. David smiles at the photo of his drenched husband beaming up at the camera as the park employee hands him back the Mickey Ears. He traces a careful finger over the silver script of Patrick’s name and their wedding date stitched along the band of the hat before he tucks the Mickey Ears back into the bag.</p><p>Patrick returns from his solo coaster ride much drier than he had looked before but still wet enough that he wraps David into a big wet hug as soon as he sees him. David shouts, pushing Patrick away from him with a scowl.</p><p>“You’re the absolute worst, ugh! You smell like sewage water. Did you go swimming in Splash Mountain or something?” David tells him as they settle on a bench to people watch and regroup. Patrick bumps into his shoulder playfully.</p><p>“That’s just the smell of childhood dreams coming true, David.” Patrick tells him and David wants to roll his eyes so badly, but he knows Patrick means it. They sit on the bench for a little while, watching people pass with Mickey balloons and snacks, laughing and smiling and chatting. The sun is now very low in the sky and casts a golden light over the entire park and David can feel the exhaustion of the day starting to catch up to him. He glances over at Patrick and notices his similarly droopy state.</p><p>“Well I think we have time for one more ride before Fantasmic.” David starts and Patrick immediately pulls out his park map to pick a ride. David pokes a finger into the center of it and Patrick looks up sheepishly. “Pick me a nice calm ride where I can sit next to you and hold your hand and make everyone jealous when they see your wedding ring.” Patrick laughs, ducking his head a bit before fixing David with a look that is far too fond to follow that statement. Patrick sets the map aside and picks a bag up from beside him on the bench that David somehow hadn't noticed, and Patrick pulls out an identical pair of the groom Mickey Ears. For the briefest of moments, David thinks Patrick found his own gift, but then he turns it around and these are embroidered with “The Best” and their wedding date.</p><p>“I know it’s kind of cheesy, but I thought you’d like something to remember our first trip to Disneyland.” Patrick says as he hands David the Ears. David takes them, blinking very quickly as he half shoves his own bag at Patrick.</p><p>“You absolutely suck, making me cry in the happiest place on earth.” David sniffs, wiping at his eyes while Patrick just grins and puts his Mickey Ears on. He looks ridiculously cute under the brim of the hat, his large brown eyes seem even bigger with the cartoon mouse ears on and David reluctantly flattens his hair to put his own Mickey Ears on his head as they set off toward the center of the park. They decide on <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KN26j8XYP4">the Dumbo flyers</a> for their final ride of the day because of their proximity to the castle and Fantasmic. Somehow, they manage to squeeze into one little elephant car but it is a tight squeeze and they end up completely pressed up against one another. Patrick swings an arm behind David and the both make sure their Mickey Ears are secure as they settle into the seat.</p><p>“David.” Patrick prompts and David looks at Patrick just in time to be ambushed into a selfie. David smiles but he knows it’s not a great picture. Patrick stares at his phone for a moment before turning to David and pressing a kiss to his cheek as he clicks the shutter button once more. When he brings the phone down to inspect it, they both smile at the picture, David’s expression had shifted from his previous forced smile to one of delighted shock and Patrick is smiling through the kiss with his eyes closed. Their matching Mickey Ears pop against the colors of the ride and David suddenly realizes he’s going to be extra annoying and get the picture blown up and framed when they get home. The ride whirs to life beneath them and they cuddle up close as their Dumbo takes flight, sending them soaring into the sky, surrounded by the laughter of children and adults alike. Patrick holds David’s hand over the safety bar and <a href="https://youtu.be/TXbHShUnwxY?t=6">starts to hum</a> and David catches a glimpse of the castle as they fly past. It takes a moment, but eventually David recognizes the melody of Patrick’s gentle humming in his ear and he feels lighter than air as they continue to spin together up in the sky.</p><p><em>I</em> <em> know you, I walked with you once upon a dream</em></p><p>
  <em>I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But if I know you, I know what you'll do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really wanted to end it with them seeing <a href="https://youtu.be/0qRuzAlwFZ0">Fantasmic</a> and then Patrick falling asleep in the car as they drove back to the beach but the boys had other plans. At least you can still enjoy the show and we can all hope for brighter more magical times ahead. ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Air Conditioning (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The AC goes out at the cottage and the boys deal with it as only they can.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now for something totally filthy. This chapter is rated E for sweaty floor sex because there was no way I was making it through a summer series without writing this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is unbearably hot in the cottage. It almost as if their old air conditioner waited for the hottest heat wave of the season to give out just to spite them. Patrick considers this possibility of a sentient, spiteful air conditioning unit as he lets the condensation from the ice in his drink drip down his arm. He takes a long, slow pull of the lemonade he’d made in an attempt to cool off while David makes his presence known by moaning wearily from his spot on the floor. It’s so stiflingly hot in their home, his perpetually sweater clad husband is lying sprawled out on the floor wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs. Patrick watches David’s chest rise and fall, the sweat visible where it glistens in the light from the window behind him. He looks debauched and beautiful in a way Patrick is only used to causing but he can't really complain about not being the cause right now because it's too hot to think of anything but how hot it is. Patrick feels the sweat dripping down his own back and it’s making his white t-shirt stick to him. David moans again and fixes one bleary eye on Patrick.</p><p>“Tomorrow right? The man is coming tomorrow to fix the AC and to transport us out of Hell and back to Schitt’s Creek, right?” David whines and Patrick gives him a hum of acknowledgement, setting his lemonade down on the table, purposefully thunking it down next to the coaster just to make sure David hasn’t totally lost it. Silence. “Use a coaster.” David orders and Patrick shakes his head fondly even as he moves his drink.</p><p>“Yes, the man is coming tomorrow. As for the coaster, I was just testing you to make sure you are, in fact, capable of more than whining right now.” Patrick teases and David flips him off with an exaggerated whine for good measure.</p><p>“You’re mean and I’m pretty sure I’m dying of heat stroke. Also how are you still wearing clothes and sitting upright? Heat rises so you should join me on the floor.” David offers him a smile that’s really more of a grimace and Patrick raises an eyebrow at him. “What am I not allowed to consider your health?” David snaps and yeah, okay that will do. Patrick strips off his shirt and tosses it behind the couch, leaving him in his running shorts. David gives him an appreciative once over and makes grabby hands toward his husband with another whine.</p><p>“So cranky, baby. If I join you on the floor, you’re getting fucked on the floor.” David’s sharp inhale is loud in the quiet of the living room. Patrick grins and stops to grab the bottle of lube hidden in the side table next to the couch. He stalks toward David, eyes fixed on a single bead of sweat making its way down David's chest between nipples. David stares at him wide-eyed as Patrick strips off his shorts and settles onto his knees on the floor next to him. David’s eyes immediately fix on Patrick’s half-hard cock and his mouth falls open like a reflex triggered by having Patrick's cock so close. Patrick wraps a hand around his cock, tugging on it as he stares into David’s lust blown eyes.</p><p>“Now are you gonna complain or will you let me have my wicked way with you?” Patrick teases. David wrinkles his nose at the wording but moves quickly to work his briefs down his legs until he is naked and laid out for Patrick’s gaze.</p><p>“As long as you touch my body with your body as little as possible, you can do whatever you want to me.” David says, voice breathless and turned on, and it shocks a laugh of surprise out of Patrick. He leans over David, careful to keep his chest above David’s as he places a hand on the floor on the other side of David’s head and presses their lips together. The kiss is hardly that, they’re both smiling into it too much for it to be anything more than their mouths bumping together and then apart.</p><p>“That’s the most romantic dirty talk I’ve ever heard.” Patrick tells him when he pulls away. David opens his mouth again to say something but Patrick works a hand down between David’s legs to give his cock a squeeze. David moans, thrusting up into Patrick’s fist as he strokes him to hardness. They’re both already damp with sweat and it should feel gross but David is moaning underneath him and Patrick watches as his eyelids flutter shut. His long, dark lashes fan out and he bites his lip to muffle his sounds of pleasure and that just won’t do. Patrick squeezes him just on the edge of being too hard and David releases his bottom lip from between his teeth as he moans loudly. Patrick pulls away briefly to slick up his fingers with lube before bringing them back between David’s legs to brush over his hole. David spreads his legs even further and Patrick kneels in between them to get a better look.</p><p>“Already so sweaty and slick down here, baby. Look at you all wet for me.” Patrick says reverently even as David covers his face with his hands.</p><p>“Patrick! You don’t <em>have</em> to remind me how gross I am.” David grumbles and that won’t do either. Patrick spreads his cheeks and licks over David's hole a few times just to prove him wrong. David cries out at the hot press of Patrick's tongue to his hole. “Nooooo too hot for that!” David yelps, even as his legs fall open wider and he raises his hips up to offer himself up even further to Patrick's tongue.</p><p>“Nothing about you is gross ever. Now are you going to stop being a brat so I can open you up for my cock?” Patrick asks but he doesn’t wait for an answer, just presses a slick finger inside David. David pants, his chest rising and falling with the effort to stay still for Patrick as he fingers him open. The lube and sweat mingle together and Patrick presses a second finger and then a third inside easily. “So sweet now that you’ve got something inside you, huh? Gonna give you my cock now.” Patrick murmurs, pressing a quick kiss to each of David’s quivering thighs as he slides his fingers out and then sinks his cock inside in one slick slide.</p><p>David arches up and Patrick uses his momentum to pull him up and back with his ass raised off the floor so Patrick can get the right angle. He moves in and out of David’s body in a slow, filthy roll. The heat around them is stifling but David is a vision, glistening and lovely beneath him as he opens up perfectly for Patrick’s cock. Little moans of pleasure fall from his lips as he relaxes into Patrick’s hands and Patrick rewards him by angling to brush up against his prostate each time he drives his cock home. It’s doesn’t take long before they both reach their climax, David coming undone as he works his hand over his cock until he shoots his release in sticky strands all over his chest. David’s hole clenches around him so tightly that Patrick can’t help but fill him up shortly after that, moaning David’s name as he empties inside him. As soon as he finishes, he eases his cock out of David and collapses next to him on the floor.</p><p>“Oh my god I’m melting.” Patrick whines as struggles to catch his breath and David giggles next to him. David rolls onto his side to fix Patrick with a look.</p><p>“Now who’s the whiner? I vote we take a nice cold shower and then we go see a movie at that very tacky and wonderful movie theater in the Elmdale mall that lets you eat a full meal in your seat. That way we can at least spend a few hours in the air conditioning and we don't have to light the oven and make it hotter in here to make dinner.” Patrick considers this for a moment and then nods his head wearily.</p><p>“Why didn’t I think of going somewhere with AC?" Patrick groans, covering his face with his hands while David laughs next to him at his dramatic reaction. "It seems so obvious now. I must be losing my mind.” David's laughter rises in pitch even as he leans over to brush a kiss against Patrick's sweaty forehead.</p><p>“That’s why I’m the idea man and you're just the numbers guy.” David murmurs against his forehead and Patrick wrestles him back down to the floor for round two to prove he has good ideas too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Patrick have become picnic experts over the years.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David and Patrick have become picnic experts over the years. David had always loved the romantic notion of picnics while Patrick loved being outside and enjoying the sounds of nature while he ate. Picnics are one of those things they have always been able to compromise on because of their mutual interest in food and romance and they’d only gotten better at them as they continued to grow together as boyfriends and then fiancés and now as husbands. At first, Patrick was the one doing the majority of the picnic planning for the romantic surprise factor, right up until their third picnic as boyfriends when he chose a spot near a fire ant hill. After that painful incident, and right up until their engagement picnic, David took the lead on planning their picnic excursions.</p>
<p>Sometimes they were a surprise, like David showing up an hour later than usual to the store with a picnic basket full of the Thai chicken lettuce wraps, shrimp spring rolls, and coconut cookies from Patrick’s favorite Thai place in Elmdale with a thermos of iced green tea for them to share. They spread out the throw blanket David keeps in the backroom for impromptu breaktime naps and feed each other bites of spring roll between customers. The middle of a workday might not be an ideal time for a picnic, but Patrick can feel the tension easing out of his shoulders as he watches David move gracefully back and forth between taking care of the store and taking care of Patrick. </p>
<p>Other times, they both know a picnic is happening, like a planned trip to the zoo with a picnic lunch of French baguettes piled high with prosciutto and melty gruyere,  a very berry forward fruit salad, and a hydro flask of spiked Arnold palmers they managed to sneak past security. They sit on a park bench and pick out each other’s spirit animals from the collection of animals they’ve seen so far. David insists he’s a white tiger right up until Patrick insists they are both barn owls because they mate for life. David goes all watery at the thought of that right up until Patrick adds that the male suitors also bring their brooding mates gifts to indicate their interest with an innocent smile that makes David scowl into his sandwich.</p>
<p>After the proposal picnic, their picnicking habit gets caught up in wedding planning and the Roses antics and they don’t really have time for them anymore. But as summer rolls around, they rediscover their love for picnics and that quiet time spent together. Most Sunday afternoons will find them sprawled out on the picnic blanket in their backyard or by the pond Patrick found on a solo bike ride or even in the field behind the motel when David misses his family a little too much. The food varies between proper and improper picnic food choices from full cheeseboards piled high with olives, cheese, and meat to cool gazpacho made from their garden of vegetables with fluffy bakery bread on the side to whole rotisserie chickens meant to be picked apart and eaten by hand with chips and canned soda bought from the grocery store on their way to a picnic following an emergency Sunday morning inventory session at the store. Today it is pleasantly warm and Patrick drove them out near the creek to a nice spot underneath the shade of an old willow tree. David arranges the blanket while Patrick unpacks the <a href="https://hostthetoast.com/chicken-bacon-pressed-picnic-sandwiches-raspberry-honey-mustard/?utm_source=Host+The+Toast&amp;utm_campaign=a9fda1cfbe-RSS_EMAIL_CAMPAIGN&amp;utm_medium=email&amp;utm_term=0_5dd4aff302-a9fda1cfbe-93102477">chicken bacon pressed picnic sandwiches with raspberry honey mustard</a> he’d made the night before and a large container of potato salad. David retrieves their mason jar glasses with lids and pours them both tall glasses of cucumber infused seltzer water.</p>
<p>They relax against the base of the tree as they eat, watching the creek flow lazily near them and listening to the sound of the birds chirping up above them in the trees. David unpacks the lemon bars they’d made together or rather, David made while Patrick sat on the counter and pouted for his husband's attention until David kissed him, the taste of the lemon and sugar and David filling his mouth and making everything okay. They feed each other bites of the sweet treats between even more lemony kisses. When they have their fill of food, they pack up their containers and lay together under the willow tree. They stare up as the wispy green branches flow in the breeze and the floral smell of wild honeysuckle lays over everything like a thin sheet. David rubs his thumb over Patrick’s wedding band as he tells Patrick just how happy he makes him. Patrick closes his eyes and lets the calming words of his husband wash over him and then he responds in kind, poetry and song lyrics and words of love falling from his lips as easily as breathing. After a time, they both fall quiet but it's not an uneasy quiet by any stretch of the imagination. Rather, the quiet of knowing and being known, played to the tune of an afternoon picnic spent wrapped up in one another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know you might be getting tired of me sharing recipes but I'm making those sandwiches this week and they. are. so. good. Highly recommend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Baseball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David takes Patrick out to a ballgame.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys I miss baseball. I've never been to the Rogers Centre so I did my best with the descriptions. Also I had to give a shout out to Mike Trout because he's from my hometown (we actually went to school together but I didn't know him) and he is a rabid Eagles fan like any good Millville kid ought to be.</p><p>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_Gioia/pseuds/Aelia_Gioia">Aelia_Gioia</a>, who probably misses baseball just as much if not more so than me.</p><p>Edit: GUESS WHAT COMES BACK IN JULY?! BASEBALL! 🥳</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the second time in the same year that they've made the trip to Toronto for a Jays game and David is actually pretty okay with it. In fact, in the spirit of compromise, David had bought Patrick a pair of tickets to the season opener for Christmas and promised to go with him. He was happily surprised to find out he actually enjoyed going to the games because of two factors: the food and Patrick’s dopey face. It wasn’t quite his Disneyland or wedding day or Christmas face but being at the Rogers Centre always puts this sort of unique, luminescent smile on Patrick’s face that makes David fall even more in love with him. Today’s game is a rare weekday afternoon game they were able to sneak away for because David introduced Patrick to the concept of summer hours. Patrick agreed to summer hours on the condition that they spend the time the physical store is closed filling online orders and David accepted this with the condition that they spend one afternoon a week doing something they love. Patrick protested right up until David produced tickets to a Jays game and then that was that.</p><p>From the car ride to the stadium to finding their seats, Patrick is a bundle of excited energy. He’s always like this when they go to a game, chattering about both teams that will be playing today with his familiar and endearing enthusiasm. David is able to tune out most of it because Patrick holds his hand all the way into the stadium and he keeps scrunching up his nose in a very cute way as he rattles off statistics. The Jays are playing the Angels today and although Patrick is obviously pulling for the Jays, he’s barely come up for air in the past fifteen minutes while waxing poetic on the merits of an Angels player with the unfortunate name of Mike Trout. They find their section and settle into their seats and Patrick stops talking for a moment. David watches as Patrick breathes in deeply, taking in the familiar scent of fresh cut grass and fried food beneath the clear blue sky as the stadium starts to fill up with fans and then he turns that megawatt smile on David.</p><p>“I’m so glad you talked me into doing the summer hours thing. I haven’t been to a weekday game since my Dad took me back in high school. Jays games were some of the best memories I have of just the two of us hanging out.” Patrick says, his voice soft with the memory and his smile dipping ever so slightly. Patrick's relationship with his parents is definitely on the mend but the two year radio silence still weights on him heavily sometimes. David presses a kiss to his cheek and rubs his back soothingly as Patrick picks up his program, his smile slowly returning to its megawatt status. David takes that as his cue to leave before he has to hear more about baseball players and their high school records.</p><p>“Well while you look at your Playbill, I’m going to get us some snacks.” Patrick nods but his eyes are already buried in the program, the brim of his baseball hat nearly hiding his look of amused disgust over David's terminology. David sets his bag in his seat and dusts off the very understated black polo he’d found with the tiny blue jay stitched into the pocket because Patrick insisted he had to wear something with the team logo on it or else he was going to buy them matching jerseys. David had considered it briefly for the cuteness factor but he knew there was no way he’d look as good as Patrick did in his crisp white and blue jersey. The jersey that showed off his biceps so very nicely and was only buttoned up enough to be decent thanks to the summer heat. David let himself stare at Patrick for a moment longer before turning and heading back up the row of seats.</p><p>“Grab me a beer!” Patrick calls after him as he makes his way down the row of seats. David scoffs and turns to look at Patrick, his feet propped up on the seat in front of him and David catches a brief peek of his pale inner thighs where his shorts have ridden up. Baseball is really growing on David.</p><p>“Like I’m voluntarily watching a live sporting event sober.” David fires back at him and Patrick wave a hand at him and goes back to his program.</p><p>“You have my approval to get several then.” David grins and scurries off to the concession stands.</p><p>Picking food at a ballpark is always a stressful but exciting encounter. When they were here in the spring, it had still been a bit chilly, even with the roof closed, so they had settled on plates of poutine and beer shoved into little embolized koozies with the Jays logo. Patrick still uses his at home sometimes despite it being a massive eyesore. Now that it’s warm and sunny, David’s mind immediately drifts to ice cream or hot dogs. He watches somebody walk past with a plate full of tater tots covered in cheese, baked beans, and what looks like pulled pork and eventually David makes his way back to their seats with a large basket full of the loaded tots, two hot dogs with mustard, and two large cans of beer with the stupid koozies on them because he knows Patrick secretly wants a whole set of the silly things. Patrick’s smile is bright as he takes his beer.</p><p>“Perfect timing, things are just getting ready to get started down there.”</p><p>They both enjoy their meal as the game starts up and David can already tell it’s not going to be a good day for the Jays. By the time they make it to the end of the second inning, the Angels are already up by a whopping seven and every time Mike Trout steps up to bat, Patrick’s boos get louder and louder. David excuses himself to get more beer for them and by the time he comes back, he’s relieved to see the Jays have caught up a little and the score is now 5 to 7. Patrick’s mood is still a little pouty but he still grins like a loon every time he catches sight of David enjoying himself, joining in the boos and playing the silly games in between breaks as they reset the field. Patrick rewards him by putting his arm around the back of David’s chair and trailing a gentle hand across his shoulders. When the kiss cam starts up in a break during the seventh inning, David is so focused on awwing at the other couples on the screen that he is thoroughly surprised to be left staring at his own face. David turns hesitantly for a chaste peck but Patrick half pulls David down by his polo for a much steamier kiss than he’d been expecting as the crowd roars their approval. Maybe baseball isn't so bad if it makes Patrick kiss him like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Swimming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys get silly in the pool.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight M for nudity in this chapter and the mention of sex. 😳</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow, David and Patrick get roped into house sitting for Ronnie while she takes a brief trip to visit her cousins in upstate New York. Or, rather, David is house sitting and Patrick is allowed to accompany him so long as he doesn’t touch or break anything. Ronnie's house is cute but the backyard is the real prize once they see the saltwater pool. They both quickly determine that the majority of their week will be spent poolside. When the arrive at the house on Monday afternoon after closing up the store, Patrick decides now is as good a time as ever to slip into the <a href="https://www.internationaljock.com/2xist-pride-rio-sliq-swim-brief-bold-hearts-rainbow,27275.html">racy swim briefs</a> he'd promise to wear if they ever got any water adjacent privacy. It's worth the awestruck look on David’s face when he steps out onto the patio in them. David drops the hose he’d been using to water the vegetables in Ronnie’s garden and it splatters his legs in mud when it hits the ground, but David just continues to stare at Patrick as he sets his towel down on one of the foldable plastic chairs close to the pool.</p>
<p>“Is it my birthday? Did I forget an anniversary? Whatever, it doesn’t matter, I’m just…gonna…yep.” David stammers inelegantly as he gives Patrick a wide berth so he can duck inside the house to change into his own swimsuit. When David returns, Patrick is equally surprised to seem him dressed in a <a href="https://www.internationaljock.com/emporio-armani-camouflage-shorts-black,75314.html">much shorter pair of swim shorts</a> than what he usually favors. Patrick grins at him from where he’s currently floating on his back on a purple inflatable pool lounger in the deep end of the pool.</p>
<p>“Looks like I’m not the only one with the surprise today.” Patrick teases and David shrugs.</p>
<p>“Well just know I haven’t busted out the Armani since the last time I was in the Seychelles so you should feel very honored.” David says as he drops his towel on the same chair as Patrick’s and then promptly dives into the deep end. Patrick barely has time to close his eyes before the water cascades over the lounger and he falls off it into the pool. He resurfaces after a moment of flailing to find David swimming close to him with an innocent smile, as though butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. Patrick splashes him in the face with a frown but David just laughs at him.</p>
<p>“Aw don't be like that, baby. It’s best to jump in and get wet all at once.” David says easily as he swims close enough to pull Patrick to him by the wrist. Patrick easily slips out of his grip and doggy paddles to the other end of the pool.</p>
<p>“Gotta be quicker than that to catch me.” Patrick declares with his hands on his hips as he stands in the shallow waters, his expression part challenge and part tease. David tilts his head to the side as though considering him and then dives under the water, his body undulating in one powerful line. Patrick lets out an embarrassing noise of alarm as he attempts to swim past David to the other side but he's not quick enough. David grabs him by the waist and resurfaces to spin Patrick into his arms with minimal effort. Patrick tries to break free from David's hold, laughing right up until David yanks his swim briefs down his legs and tosses them in the direction of the chair. Patrick glares at him when the briefs land with a wet thump on the patio and David looks delighted.</p>
<p>“Guess I won!” David chirps and Patrick pushes his head under the water as he streaks out of the pool to retrieve his swimsuit and his dignity. Fortunately, Ronnie’s privacy fence is high enough that Patrick doesn’t feel too uncomfortable even as David whistles at him while he watches him pull his briefs back on. Patrick makes sure to dive back in right next to David and when he resurfaces, he hears “Truce, Truce!” from David’s general direction. David swims over to him and pulls him close and this time Patrick lets himself be held. They float around the pool like that for minutes or, really, it could be hours, Patrick has lost track of the time spent with his legs wrapped around David for balance as he motors them around the pool. David’s eyes are soft as he carries Patrick around easily in the water and they both sink into the sudden intimacy of the moment. Patrick wraps his arms around David’s neck and nuzzles their noses together and David’s little emotional sniffle makes Patrick’s heart ache with affection for his sweet husband. Or at least it does until Patrick finally gets a hand in the waistband of David’s shorts, yanks them down, and tosses them off into the bushes. David gets him back by deciding to forgo the shorts and he lays out in the nude sunbathing on a nearby deck chair on top of his towel. Patrick swims around by himself for a little bit until the draw of all that naked skin is too much and they decide to make a hasty retreat home to fully enjoy each other after an afternoon of teasing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Popsicle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David gets creative with popsicles and Patrick is supportive of this effort.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although David’s preference for frozen treats goes gelato, frozen custard, ice cream, sorbet, water ice, and <em>then</em> popsicles, he’s still has love for the summertime favorite treat. In fact, he’d ordered a set of ice pop pouches and classic stick molds from Amazon on a whim one day and could not stop experimenting with them. The first popsicle he tried was a mimosa popsicle with two parts fresh orange juice and one-part champagne but they froze up a little soft and required a glass to stop them from dripping all over the patio. David decides from there that boozy popsicles will have to wait until he has more practice.</p>
<p>His next popsicle experiment is solely made with Patrick in mind when they end up with a mountain of free strawberries from a vendor. Patrick adores strawberries and so David decides to whip him up some strawberry popsicles as a surprise. He carefully slices a few strawberries to press into the sides of the mold for decoration and it’s a messy venture trying to pour the rest of the blended strawberries into the molds, but they actually come out looking pretty nice. The sliced strawberries look almost like an abstract work of art where they are suspended in the strawberry mixture. David feels like a hero when he pulls them out after dinner that night for dessert.</p>
<p>“When did we buy popsicles?” Patrick asks him with a tilt to his head even as he takes the one held out for him. They are both enjoying a little time on the patio in the fading heat of the day and David knows before long, Patrick will likely ask for firepit time and he doesn’t want his hard work to melt. David shakes his head and sits back down in his own chair.</p>
<p>“Didn’t buy them. I made them from the strawberries we got from Mrs. McNair’s farm last week.” Patrick pauses mid-lick to fix David with a wide-eyed stare. “What, no good?” Patrick shakes his head so quickly David is slightly concerned for the structural integrity of the popsicle.</p>
<p>“No, this is just the best popsicle I’ve ever had.” Patrick tells him, face all soft like it gets when David does something extra romantic. David smiles at him and licks a long stripe up his own popsicle to confirm. Not bad but strawberry is definitely not his favorite. From that time on, David makes it a point to keep their freezer filled with homemade popsicles just to keep that smile on Patrick's face. He makes them out of raspberries, oranges, kiwi, coconut, watermelon, pineapple, and Patrick goes nuts for the earl grey and lavender ones. Patrick always says they're the best popsicle he's ever had and David always laughs at him but will drop a kiss to the corner of his popsicle smeared mouth all the same. David is just starting to run out of steam in his popsicle making efforts when Patrick gifts him with an ice cream maker on their nine-month wedding anniversary.</p>
<p>“What, tired of popsicles?” David asks even as he eagerly runs his hands over every surface of the silvery machine, his brain already conjuring up an idea for a vanilla ice cream streaked with swirls of peanut butters and chopped peanut butter cups. Or maybe blueberry and honey with a hint of cinnamon? Or he could make his own version of a cookies and cream and finally get the cookie to ice cream ratio right! Patrick hands him a copy of the Big Gay Ice Cream Cookbook and David arches an eyebrow at him. Patrick just grins at him sweetly with a little shrug.</p>
<p>“Not exactly tired of popsicles but I’d sure love to try your take on strawberry ice cream?” Patrick says, unable to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice. David sighs like it’s a burden but goes to check the fridge and yep. There is a bowl of hulled and chopped strawberries covered in plastic wrap next to a carton of fresh cream. He gives Patrick a look over his shoulder even as he pulls the ingredients from the fridge with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Alright you little monster, I’ll make you strawberry ice cream but we’re doing strawberry ice cream sandwiches. While the ice cream churns, you can help me make some sugar cookies.” David says evenly and Patrick’s lips are pressed against his own so quickly, he stumbles backward with the force of it.</p>
<p>“Goodness, if I knew ice cream sandwiches were such a thing for you, I would’ve suggested them much sooner.” David mutters with a laugh and Patrick shakes his head. He winds his arms around David’s neck and hugs him tightly and David melts into the hug, arms wrapping around Patrick's waist in practiced familiarity.</p>
<p>“You’re my thing. Watching you grow and loving you is the best part of my life. You know that right?” Patrick mumbles against the skin of his neck and David holds him even tighter.</p>
<p>“Gonna cry right into your ice cream, Patrick Brewer. How dare you.” David murmurs back but his voice is shakier than he wants it to be. They sway together for a while into Patrick eventually lets him go and they’re both just a little red around the eyes.</p>
<p>“Happy Anniversary, David.”</p>
<p>“Happy Anniversary, Patrick.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I gotta say, I love how I took the prompt I've seen written as smut time and time again in various fandoms and then ended up writing this fluffy little ficlet instead. My brain doesn't work the way I think it's going to sometimes. 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Water Balloon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Patrick work the Schitt's Creek Business Association Summer Frolic™ (Trademark Pending, Ray Butani Enterprises)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Moira’s town council seat vacant, Ray had decided to step in until they could hold a proper election. In true Schitt’s Creek fashion, the election had yet to be scheduled and it had nearly been a year since the seat was vacated. Fortunately for the businesses in Schitt’s Creek, this meant the only other person with credible business sense in town (other than Patrick) was fighting for them in town hall. Unfortunately, that meant David and Patrick had to participate at the first annual Schitt’s Creek Business Association Summer Frolic. Like many things Ray does, he dreams big and so David and Patrick find themselves involved in a booth rotation that separates them for most of the night. Patrick’s night starts in the “Water Fun Play Area” booth which was basically a large grassy area with buckets of water balloons, water guns, and kiddie pools full of water in front of a table Patrick was meant to sit at and sell tickets from.</p>
<p>“Ray, when you said, ‘Water Fun’, I thought maybe you meant like a slip and slide or a dunk tank.” Patrick says as Ray hands him a roll of tickets and a money pouch.</p>
<p>“Oh Patrick, I have always admired your entrepreneurial spirit. It is much of the reason we worked so well together! But, admittedly, those ideas are somewhat tired and with this business model, we can charge by the balloon!” Ray smiles at him so brightly all Patrick can do is smile back and give him a nod as he moves on to the next booth. Patrick is planning on having a pretty chaotic night on his end at the water fun booth because he is sure it is bound to be in high demand among the children of the town. He is very much looking forward to a relaxing transition to the general information booth two hours in with David, where he can spend the rest of the night playing footsie with his husband under the table and being generally helpful when he can. David, much to his chagrin, will be spending most of his night at the face painting booth. Despite wishing every happiness for his husband in life, Patrick is very much looking forward to watching the double tantrums when the kids start picking fights with David or vice versa.</p>
<p>To Patrick’s enormous surprise, David’s booth is the more popular booth between the two of them. While Patrick has a modest turnout of four or five children happily splashing in the pools and shooting each other with water guns, David’s got a line of at least twenty kids that stretches to the end of the block. Apparently, David is bestowing his artistic creations upon each child like some sort of human crystal ball of face painting and the kids are thrilled with it. Patrick watches as one kid walks by with their face painted like a sloth and another walks by with a face full of multicolored zig zags and stars. Patrick can’t help but be a little jealous and so he starts to plan out a little prank. The kids at the water fun booth help him fill up one of the water balloons until it’s almost the size of a globe. From there, Patrick waits until David excuses himself to use the bathroom at the store and Patrick hides behind the corner of the building with his water balloon bomb. When David steps into his line of vision, he hits him square in the chest with a shout of delight. The balloon breaks on contact and water pours down David’s shirt and jeans and David stares at him in horrified shock.</p>
<p>“Why would you do this?” David finally bites out through gritted teeth as he gestures to his damp clothes. Patrick feels a little guilty then but he watches as David's anger quickly morphs into a vengeful sort of look that signals the prank has been turned into a declaration of war and oh no, this was a mistake. David points an accusatory finger in his direction.</p>
<p>“You are gonna get it, Brewer!” David hisses as he stomps back off toward the store to change his shirt. David comes back out minutes later in a fresh pair of jeans and a faded old white and red Rose Apothecary ringer t-shirt from Singles Week last year. The shirt is so thin, Patrick can practically make out his nipples through it. Patrick hardly understands how this is a punishment for him and he happily watches David chat with the army of face painted children he’s holding court for. Patrick is so entranced with David’s appearance and the adorable factor of the kids circled around him, that he doesn’t notice he has been surrounded until it’s too late and he’s being pelted from all directions by water balloon wielded by face painted children. When the firing ceases, Patrick is drenched from head to toe, covered in balloon remnants, and shaking with laughter as David trots over to his booth with his hand behind his back. Patrick closes his eyes in preparation just as the final balloon breaks over his head slicking his hair to his head as water cascades over his face. When Patrick opens his eyes, David's fingers are there, pushing his damp hair off his forehead as leans over the table and boops Patrick on the nose.</p>
<p>“Consider us even, husband of mine.” David presses a gentle kiss to Patrick’s wet mouth in apology and jerks a thumb over his shoulder toward the store. “I set out dry clothes for you because I’m am the bigger person, obviously.” Patrick shakes his head with a laugh and trots off to the store for dry clothes. He is not surprised the shirt he’s left with is a shirt in the same style as the one David walked out in, only this one is a slim ladies cut v-neck so it sticks to him like a second skin. Patrick also finds a pair of very short running shorts he keeps at the store for the impromptu after work runs and black flip flops that have seen better days. David’s gleeful grin is visible from the moment he steps foot outside the store. Patrick heads over to the general information booth where David is already settled.</p>
<p>"I hope you're happy now." Patrick grumbles. David grins and motions for him to twirl and Patrick does because he knows when he's been beaten. David nods his approval and pats that chair next to him.</p>
<p>“You look great, honey.” David soothes as Patrick takes his seat, rolling his eyes. Ray catches sight of the pair of them and he rushes up to the booth.</p>
<p>“Gentlemen, I love the outfits! Matching Rose Apothecary shirts! How delightful. Well done, Team Brewer-Rose!” Ray beams at them both before taking off in the direction of the bounce house. David delicately places his hand on his chin and fixes Patrick with a patronizing smile.</p>
<p>“Well done, Team Brewer-Rose.” David murmurs, kicking Patrick lightly in the ankle and Patrick wrinkles his nose at him as he leans in for a kiss. Even in a water balloon war, they always end up on the same team.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Patrick make the trip down to New York City for NYC Pride 2019.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First and foremost, let the record state that this year was going to be my first pride and so therefore all knowledge of the 2019 NYC pride parade is sadly drawn from videos and news articles. I hope I did it justice! </p><p>All other NYC knowledge is drawn from my own visits which I've been happy to make at least once a month since I moved back to the east coast before COVID happened. I miss it dearly. The world is a super messed up place right now in pretty much every conceivable way. I don't want to distract from important things going on because we all have a lot of work to do to make the world a safer, healthier, and kinder place but I hope this and all the other ficlets have offered a welcome bit of respite. Happy Pride, everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something about being in New York City always wakes something inside David. Although painful experiences and encounters paint the time he'd spent living there in dull shades of loneliness and self-doubt, the city itself is exactly as he left it: constantly moving, constantly evolving, and vibrantly full of life. While he can’t imagine leaving their cottage and their life in Schitt’s Creek now, they had both decided a trip to New York City for Pride was a must. If Patrick was going to go to a Pride parade for the first time, it might as well be the largest one there is. Alexis had been called away suddenly for a movie premier in London, although she still let them stay in her apartment so long as they promised to bring her a restock of her favorite Rose Apothecary bath bombs. They had dropped their bags and the gift basket of bath products David still can't believe he'd managed to stuff in his suitcase and freshened up with just enough time to make their dinner reservation near Times Square.</p><p>Even though Patrick rolls his eyes at the name, they both enjoy the restaurant, a cute little oyster bar where they share plates of fresh oysters and juicy burgers with thick cut chips. When they pay the bill and step outside toward the center of Times Square, David suddenly wishes they'd made the time to go elsewhere first. In his opinion, Times Square is nothing but a tourist trap. David had hoped to take Patrick somewhere more idyllic to welcome him to the city, perhaps a jaunt through the lovely boutiques of SoHo while making a stop to enjoy kouign-amanns and coffee out in the garden patio at Dominique Ansel Bakery or a pricey but memorable carriage ride through Central Park to admire the contrast of nature surrounded by the beautiful buildings that line the park on either side or a greasy but perfect vodka slice at Prince Street Pizza eaten hot and fresh right on the sidewalk. All that said, as the lights of Time Square reflect over the broad grin on Patrick’s face, his eyes bright with wonder and excitement...well, maybe Times Square isn't the worst welcome New York can manage.</p><p>“C’mon honey, don’t want to look like a tourist. We’ve got a show to catch.” David urges as he takes Patrick’s hand. Patrick raises an eyebrow at David.</p><p>“David, we are tourists.” David scoffs as they both fall into the speedy walking rhythm they’ve adapted to for the city. The theatre is only a couple blocks up and Patrick’s face lights up when he sees the marquee.  </p><p>“I still can’t believe you got tickets to this show.” Patrick breathes as they walk through the doors of the Walter Kerr Theatre for the evening performance of Hadestown. The set looks dusty and dull and David shoots Patrick a look of surprise but Patrick just shakes his head. “Trust me?” Patrick says with a smile and David smiles back. “I suppose you don't often steer me wrong.” David offers. Patrick is, of course, right with his selection and David finds himself in awe of the powerful music, acting, and set design. David is familiar with both myths intertwined into the show and, really, that should make it boring but he openly weeps when Hades and Persephone sway together to the music as they remember the depth of their love for each other. Patrick squeezes his hand tightly for the rest of the second act and David can feel a slight tremor in his hand from where Patrick is crying too. They both leave the theatre very red around the eyes but happy all the same.</p><p>“Good theater can change you.” Patrick murmurs thoughtfully around his Gray’s Papaya hot dog because David can’t walk past a Gray’s Papaya location without getting at least two hot dogs with mustard and a large papaya juice. David nods, unsure of where Patrick is going with this but then he continues on. “I love our life in Schitt’s Creek, don’t get me wrong, but I definitely see the appeal of being able to experience something like that on a regular basis.” David nods again, rather feeling like a bobble head. “I get it. Maybe this becomes a regular thing then? Trips to the city to get your musical fix and then I can get my Gray’s fix in turn.” David finishes off his final bite with a loud slurp of papaya juice and Patrick laughs.</p><p>“I’d like that. I like adventuring with you, David.” As they walk down the street toward their subway stop, Patrick hums Orpheus’s song of love with his arm wrapped around David’s waist and David feels lighter than air, so in love with his husband that he feels like he would walk to hell and back for him too. Unlike Orpheus and Eurydice, David would never turn to look back because he would never doubt that Patrick was right there with him every step of the way and they would live happily ever after.</p><p> </p><p>The next day is the big Pride parade and David purposefully let Patrick choose his own look because Pride is a personal thing and he didn’t want to put Patrick in anything he’d feel uncomfortable in. When Patrick steps into the kitchen, David nods approvingly. Patrick has on his favorite pair of denim shorts and looks clean in his white high tops and a thin white button up. The open shirt frames a <a href="https://shoppassionfruit.com/products/love-is-love-is-love-is-love-shirt-white">plain white t-shirt that has the words 'love is love' written in a circle</a> and David can tell he’s put a bit of David’s own pomade in his curly hair now that it's long enough to slip a little product into for special occasions. The best feature of the outfit is actually one that is now constant, his silvery wedding band, worn proudly and effortlessly on Patrick's left hand. David unconsciously touches his own, a smile on his face even as he teases Patrick.</p><p>“Aw I wanted to play with your hair today.” David says with a pout that Patrick promptly kisses off his face. David’s outfit ended up being similarly understated, a simple Ralph Lauren polo shirt with rainbow edging around the collar and plain white Bermuda shorts paired with his Rick Owens and sleek black aviators. Patrick sits on top of the counter for a thorough sunscreen application that David maybe spends a bit too long on because he can tell Patrick is getting antsy. When David declares him suitably sunscreened, Patrick hops down from the counter with an ‘oof’ and a very cute little frown.</p><p>“We’re gonna be late!” Patrick whines, showing David the time on his phone and David laughs and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“All in due time, you know that better than anyone.” David tells him with a pointed look that makes Patrick smile again for an entirely different reason. Fortunately for them, Alexis’s apartment is within a few blocks of the parade route and it’s still early enough in the day that they’re able to grab a good viewing spot right by a coffee shop with a bathroom. The energy and the colors and the roaring of the crowd has always been exhilarating to David and getting to see Patrick’s face as each group marches down the street makes it even better. Everyone seems like they're having the time of their lives, singing and laughing and drinking. Patrick himself has been grinning from the moment they left the apartment and David luxuriates in planting long, tender kisses on his lips just because he can. Patrick stares at him wide-eyed each time, like he can’t quite believe where they are and what they're doing.</p><p>They end up making friends with the people around them, as so often happens, and when one of the ladies offers to paint their faces, David agrees and Patrick politely declines even as he surreptitiously watches Tessa paint small pink, yellow, and blue lines high on David's cheek before closing them up in a heart. David watches Patrick's face closely and then asks Tessa if he can borrow her paint and her brush. She hands them over with a smile and David taps Patrick on the arm. </p><p>"Would it be okay if I gave you one to match? A rainbow maybe?" Patrick glances down at the brush in David's hands and nods slowly. David gingerly draws the paint brush over Patrick's cheek in a smooth, steady motion and Patrick seems to visibly relax with each stroke. David understands how big this is for Patrick and he is so proud of his husband for being himself, for wearing his colors for all to see. David blows gently on the finished product to help it dry, a small rainbow heart with a teeny tiny DR next to it because he knows it will make Patrick laugh. David watches as Patrick admires David's handiwork in the reflection of the coffee shop behind them. Patrick touches his face close to the heart, his finger resting below David's initial with a soft smile. Their new group of friends all compliment Patrick on his heart and David watches as his husband's smile becomes more sure. <em>I'm so glad you're mine</em>, David thinks as he watches Patrick laugh as a group of half naked roller skating men whiz by on the street.</p><p>Eventually, the parade draws to a close and everyone starts to make plans to follow the festivities down toward the Stonewall Inn but Patrick taps him on the arm.</p><p>"Hey David, I think I’m ready to head back.” David’s somewhat surprised at that but Patrick smiles and squeezes his hand.</p><p>“Really? You don’t want to head down and see some of the performances? Lady Gaga is supposed to be singing and I know how much you loved <em>A Star Is Born </em>and Tessa mentioned a really cool karaoke bar?" David offers lightly but Patrick shakes his head with a tired looking smile.</p><p>“This was all amazing. I’m very glad we came but mostly I want to go cuddle with you on the couch. Maybe get a pizza and then take a nap?” David smiles and presses a kiss to Patrick’s temple. They wave goodbye to their new friends, exchanging numbers to try and meet up the following day for brunch and then David and Patrick head back to the apartment. </p><p>“Thank you for bringing us here. For all this. It’s really something. It’s a lot to take in, but I’m really glad we came. I honestly think I’ve been learning more about who I am every day since I’ve met you.” Patrick says in a quiet voice and David nods, leaning in to bump along his arm.</p><p>“And I love learning each and every new thing about my wonderful husband. Happy Pride, Patrick.” They stop to kiss again under the sea of fluttering rainbow flags, feeling happy and alive and proud of how far they've come and hopeful for how far they have to go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>David's look is based off of Dan's look for Ralph Lauren's Pride campaign which I, unfortunately, couldn't find a good link to. </p><p>Also, not for nothing, the restaurant they went to for dinner is called Patrick's and David made the reservation just for the name but ended up really liking the food. I've been there twice myself. It is not bad for its proximity to Times Square!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Crop Top (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David starts shedding layers due to the heat and it drives Patrick just a little bit wild.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The ficlet below is rated E and includes the following: body worship, snowballing, fingering, and dirty talk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick has a problem and his problem is his husband’s bare shoulders. It’s gotten hot enough that David is actually rejecting his usual layers and knits and has taken to lounging around the house in all sorts of threadbare clothing. Well, threadbare for David because he knows every single one of them are still designer despite appearances. Patrick knows, he <em>knows</em> David doesn’t fully understand how his current state of wardrobe is affecting Patrick because Patrick is always quick to compliment his clothing. Even still, the sudden change has Patrick so turned on that he can’t formulate a response that is anything other than “Bed. Now.” so he remains silent for the most part.</p>
<p>Monday was David’s day off and when Patrick kissed him goodbye out in the garden before he’d left, David was wearing some sort of jean skirt paired with a thin white tank top with the most tantalizing peak of dark chest hair near the neckline. From behind, the smattering of freckles across his shoulders were on full, glorious display and they never failed to drive Patrick wild because he knew David so rarely let anyone but Patrick see his freckles. Patrick wanted to untuck that tank top from David’s waistband and bite marks from his happy trail up to those gorgeous freckles, but he decided to leave with a quick peck to David's cheek, a shoulder rub to say hello to the freckles, and a cheery wave. If David looked somewhat disappointed, Patrick didn’t notice.</p>
<p>Thursday, David wore what almost looked like a sundress except it was black and covered in white and grey flowers and hit just above the knee and he looked drop dead sexy in it. Patrick almost walked right into a wall when David reached up on his tiptoes to shift a row of moisturizers on a high shelf over to the left and the hem of the dress crept up the back of his thighs. If Patrick spent the next thirty minutes behind the counter polishing it and willing down his erection, David didn’t mention anything was off.</p>
<p>By their mutual day off on Sunday, the temperature was teetering around ninety all day and Patrick couldn’t ignore David’s summer outfits any longer. Today, David was in a white crop top with an ombre black and grey heart on the front. The neckline was wide enough that it kept falling down one shoulder to reveal a canvas full of toffee colored freckles all for Patrick. The dark hair on his soft stomach was like a beacon and Patrick couldn’t help but rub over it as David passes by to get his morning coffee. David squirms past him with a laugh and Patrick admires the curve of his ass in his high waisted leather shorts as he bends over to get a butter knife out of the silverware drawer.</p>
<p>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were asking for it.” Patrick tells him over the rim of his mug and David drops the knife he’d been using to butter his toast with to the counter with a clatter. David puts his hands on his hips and that pesky neckline loses the fight once more and falls down to reveal his freckled shoulder.</p>
<p>“Should I have worn a sign all week or something? You know my outfits always serve a purpose.” David sighs and Patrick is out of his seat and across the kitchen in three steps.</p>
<p>“I do know that. Was this week’s purpose ‘get fucked extra hard by your husband?'” Patrick asks, dropping a kiss to David’s bare shoulder as he wraps his arms around his midsection. David makes a happy noise as Patrick kisses his shoulder again, pressing his lips to each individual freckle as he so often likes to do when they have the time and David can actually be patient. All too quickly, David wiggles out of his arms and with a final defiant look, David darts off in the direction of the bedroom. Patrick gives him three full seconds before he chases after him. Being the faster runner, Patrick is able to catch up to David just as he’s about to cross the threshold of the bedroom. Patrick seizes him around the waist and uses their combined momentum against David to toss him to the bed. David quickly scrambles onto his back, but Patrick is already on him, pressing him down into the mattress, eyes wide with want.</p>
<p>“So the tank top and the sundress and this—” Patrick smooths a hand up David’s exposed belly and under the crop top for emphasis. “All this was to set me off?” David rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well that and it’s hot as fuck in case you haven’t noticed?” David tells him, face deadpan until Patrick tweaks a nipple under his shirt and David’s mouth falls open on a cry.</p>
<p>“You’re hot as fuck. Gonna worship you, baby. So gorgeous.” Patrick maneuvers David between his own legs and against his chest and he tugs the other sleeve down so David’s shoulders are both bare. Patrick resumes kissing all the freckles he missed before, humming with delight as David’s breath hitches.</p>
<p>“Love your freckles, wanna give each one some personal attention. I think you got a couple extras while we were on vacation so it might take me a while.” Patrick warns and David huffs. Patrick draws a finger down his spine, over the crop top, and David shivers.</p>
<p>“And this strong back.” Patrick rubs his palms roughly over David’s shoulders and down the planes of his back. “When you move and I can see the muscles flex, god David it’s so hot.” Patrick peels the top up so he can rake his nails down David’s back and David moans. Patrick moves his hand around to cup David’s stomach and he can feel David suck in a breath almost as a reflex so he pinches him in the side to get him to let it out.</p>
<p>“No you don’t. You don’t hide from me. Do you need me to tie you up, baby, or can you be good and let me love on you?” David lets out a little sob of frustration but shakes his head, the hair on the back of his head tickling Patrick’s chin with the moment.</p>
<p>“There’s my good boy. I know you can get shy on me still but I love every part of you.” Patrick soothes, rubbing his hand over David’s stomach in tiny circles. David stretches a little into the touch and Patrick is about to give him another little pinch when David suddenly relaxes completely under his hand.</p>
<p>“That’s it, my love. Gonna take care of you. Take off your clothes.” Patrick presses a kiss to his temple and scoots back to give David room. David tears at his clothes with such ferocity, Patrick is concerned for the integrity of the fabric but then David is naked and crawling forward to give Patrick a kiss. Patrick holds David’s face in his hands, kissing him tenderly.</p>
<p>“You’ve got the softest lips and you always taste so good. Even with that morning breath of yours.” David’s face goes from soft to pissy in the span of two seconds and it’s honestly almost as fun teasing David as it is to be sweet to him. Patrick wraps his arms around David’s waist and rolls him onto his back. David is still giving him the side eye but he softens again when Patrick slicks his fingers up with lube and settles between his legs. Patrick takes two fingers and rubs the lube up and down David’s crack, making David squirm beneath him.</p>
<p>“Getting you nice and wet for me.” Patrick says as he brings the palm of his other hand up to rub over the head of David’s cock. David cries out at the touch and Patrick smiles.</p>
<p>“Oh honey, I know, I know. Your cock gets so sensitive, doesn’t it?” Patrick gives David’s cock a good stroke and slips one finger inside his hole. David immediately bucks down on his finger, eager for more, but Patrick squeezes his cock in admonishment. David pouts at him but Patrick pays him no mind, watching his finger as he pushes it in and out of David’s hole.</p>
<p>“This is my favorite part. Watching you open up for me. Your body knows me so well so even when you want to be a brat and tease me by keeping me out—” Patrick shoves a second finger in and David arches up but Patrick's fingers just slide in deeper. “—your little hole always lets me in.” David bites his lip and heaves out a shaky breath as Patrick resumes stroking up and down his cock. Patrick twists his fingers inside David, seeking out that little bundle of nerves he knows will drive David over the edge. David moans loudly when Patrick’s fingers find his prize and Patrick grins, leaning forward to press a kiss to the tip of David’s cock.</p>
<p>“There it is. Your little sweet spot. I love teasing it, watching your pretty thighs get all quivery and your cock starts to drip. Just. Like. That!” Patrick continues to press against David prostate as he leans forward to lick over the weeping head of David’s cock in time with his words. David’s entire body shivers when Patrick opens his mouth and lays his tongue flat to show David the mess of precome smeared over his tongue before he swallows it down.</p>
<p>“And you always taste like heaven. Salty and sweet and all mine.” David bucks his hips up and suddenly spills over his chest with a sharp cry. Patrick continues to finger him through it with a soft smile. David looks obscene, his dark hair fanned out over the pillow and his chest flushed and heaving as his cock starts to soften. Patrick gently removes his fingers and licks up the mess of come on David’s chest, traveling up his body until he reaches his mouth. David’s lips part and Patrick presses his tongue into David's mouth, sharing the come in his own mouth and David whimpers at the taste. They continue to kiss and lick until both their mouths are clean and when Patrick pulls back, David’s relaxed and happy smile is so beautiful Patrick has to kiss him one more time.</p>
<p>“Nothing compares to you, baby. I love you.” Patrick murmurs against his forehead as David's eyes close, satisfied and content in his husband's embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, dear friends! I hope you've had a nice weekend and that you enjoyed the ficlets the past two days! I was a little nervous to post the Pride one especially so if you did enjoy it, please let me know! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Fireworks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Patrick have a Canada Day Barbecue and enjoy some fireworks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only two left, friends! Thank you for following along all month! I wanted to put a fun little note at the start of this one and say that my sub goal of one ficlet with no dialogue to start each week has now been completed! Being a writer who loooooooves writing dialogue, I thought a slice of life, narration style ficlet would be a nice way to start each week. Those ficlets include the prompts Hammock, Road Trip, Drive-In, Picnic, and, now, Firework. Did you notice this type of ficlet each week? Either way, I hope you enjoy this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David is a little shocked and impressed by the fireworks Patrick has managed to acquire for their Canada Day party. They decided to have it a a few days early so Stevie could come before she ships off to oversee the opening of another Rosebud Motel near Vancouver. Patrick wets down a sizeable patch of grass in their backyard and sets up his small pile of fireworks in the middle of the area along with a fire extinguisher just to be safe. David decides his latest cooking project is barbecue and he spends the better part of the day before the party with his eye on the oven and the hunk of beef inside it while Patrick moodily attends to their laundry even though its David’s turn. The result of deliciously tender smoked brisket the next day is so good, Patrick nearly agrees to taking over laundry duty for the rest of the summer if David agrees to barbecue once a month. Roland and Jocelyn bring a large bowl of bacon studded potato salad that's so wrong it's right, Ronnie brings the seven-layer dip she always makes because she knows David loves it and Patrick hates it, Stevie brings a two dozen mini butter tarts from the fancy bakery in Elmdale, Ray brings a pasta salad full of vegetables that no one but Jocelyn eats, and Twyla brings two large pitchers of sangria she made herself that has them all buzzing well into the evening.</p>
<p>Fortunately, by the time it’s dark enough for fireworks, Patrick has had enough water and time that he’s able to proceed with their mini fireworks show unhindered. Roland offers to help but fortunately Jocelyn is still sober enough to corral him back to the safety of the patio with the others. The first firework shoots up into the sky with a squeal before bursting into a brilliant cloud of gold sparkles with an enormous boom. Their gathered crowd of friends cheer as Patrick bends to lights another, this one soaring up even higher before exploding in a cascade of green and blue. The third and fourth fireworks scream up into the sky with brilliant howls and burst into beautiful red flowers that bathe the yard in a glowing red light. The next few are simple fountains that spark up low and pour out a beam of crackly sparks in all colors of the rainbow, drawing 'ooos' and 'ahhs' from their friends and a delighted shout from Roland who somehow ends up next to Patrick in the yard, patting him on the back with a hearty thump. David is the barest bit nervous with Patrick standing so close to the fireworks (and Roland, for that matter,) but Patrick offers him a wink as he lights off the final firework. This one bursts twice, one cloud of silver sparkles and another dark blue with a loud bang that makes them all jump and then cheer. Patrick gives a little bow to their gathered crowd of friends before passing out sparklers to the least inebriated.</p>
<p>Patrick lights David’s sparkler with a grin and then steps back. David carefully holds his sparkler out between two fingers, far enough away that it almost looks uncomfortable, but he eventually relaxes enough to draw a ‘D’ followed by a ‘P’ in the air. Patrick smiles and hands Stevie his phone for a picture before wrapping his arm around David’s waist. Patrick lights up a sparkler of his own and attempts to draw a heart while David laughs at him. Stevie shows them the picture and David immediately sends it to his phone so Patrick can’t delete it because it’s perfect. David’s eyes are closed but his laughter is evident while Patrick’s face is a cross between determined and sheepish as the tip of the sparkler begins to putter out, the heart an unrecognizable zigzag mess. Patrick pouts hard at him for keeping the picture but David tells him he has a better photo idea because he knows it means a lot to Patrick to have pictures to fill the family album his parents had bought them as a wedding present. He has Patrick light up another sparkler and they both wrap a hand around it, grinning at one another. Stevie takes one long shot and one just of their joined hands holding the sparkler as instructed, making sure to be as obnoxious as possible by gagging while she takes them. This time both David and Patrick are pleased with the picture. The warm, golden light from the sparkler glints off their wedding bands beautifully and the both look delieriously happy while they stare at the spark together. David prints one copy for the album, one for his desk in his office, and it remains the background on his phone for months to come, a memento of a holiday well spent together in their new home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Carousel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick is cast in the leading role of the Elmdale Theater Company production of <i>Carousel</i> and he stays late one night after rehearsal because he's having a little trouble getting the love scene right. David helps.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me start this off by saying that I understand Noah's voice might be ill-suited for this baritone role I've given him but let's just pretend Patrick has low notes hidden in his range, yeah?</p>
<p>For those unfamiliar with <i>Carousel</i>, this brief <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carousel_(musical)#Synopsis">synopsis</a> might help you enjoy this ficlet a little more:</p>
<p>This ficlet was inspired by the 2018 revival of <i>Carousel</i> that I was fortunate enough to see two years ago yesterday, as Facebook so helpfully reminded me. This scene in particular was beautifully staged, large cherry blossom trees filled the stage and right at the end of the duet, where you can tell just by looking at the two characters how desperately in love they are despite how they won't actually say it, cherry blossom petals started to fall from the ceiling and Billy and Julie finally kiss as the orchestra swells to a grand crescendo. It's a gorgeous scene all around from the lines to the the music to the staging and I knew when I started this series, I was going to end it with the boys suspended in that beautiful moment.</p>
<p><i>Carousel</i> itself has always been special to me in part because it's one of my mom's favorites and the solo version of this song was one of the last I worked on with my beloved voice professor who has since passed. Truly, <i>Carousel</i> is a dark venture of a show with themes like spousal abuse, criminal profiling, murder, and some very old fashioned ideals of a woman's place in a relationship but the music is gorgeous and the central idea that love can save a soul from damnation is a powerful notion indeed. If you're interested, the movie version with Shirley Jones is readily available on several streaming services. It's worth a watch if you are a Rodgers and Hammerstein fan for this scene alone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Carousel</em> has always been one of Patrick’s favorite musicals. Despite its dark themes and bittersweet ending, when the Elmdale Theater Company announced they were casting a local production, he knew he had to at least audition and he was pleasantly surprised when he was cast in the leading role of Billy Bigelow, the ne'er-do-well carnival barker. David is as supportive if not more so than he’d been with Cabaret, bringing Patrick dinner when rehearsals ran late and running lines with him while they swing in the hammock in their backyard, but Patrick still ends up staying late a few nights before the show opens all the same. The role of Billy is challenging and serious and Billy feels so differently about love and marriage than Patrick does.</p>
<p>One late summer evening, Patrick loses track of time, still stuck in the blocking for the big cherry blossom love scene in act one. The other cast members including Twyla, who is playing Julie, have long since gone home and the stage lighting is set low in shades of pink and white to make the large fake cherry tree look real. Patrick leans heavily against it when a sound from the back of the empty theater draws his attention up and out.</p>
<p>“I think you should keep your phone on you if you’re going to be rehearsing until midnight on a weeknight, honey.” David’s dry, sarcastic voice calls out and Patrick grins even though he can’t see him just yet. David stalks down the center aisle and Patrick can see he’s dressed in one of Patrick’s old hoodies, lounge pants, and his black uggs like he had just crawled out of bed. Oops.</p>
<p>“Sorry, David. I’m just stuck on this scene. I can’t figure out how to make it feel authentic. It’s like every time I sing it with Twyla, I’m too sarcastic or something.” Patrick says with a shrug. David’s crosses his arms and stares up at Patrick on the stage before heaving a sigh and heading for the side stairs.</p>
<p>“Fine, if it gets us home faster, I will be your scene partner. Cherry blossom scene?” David settles onto the gray plastic bench that had been painted to look like stone with a toss of his bed rumpled hair as Patrick nods dumbly, handing him his script when he holds out his hand for it. Patrick wasn't really expecting David to indulge him like this but if David was willing to help, Patrick would accept the help gratefully. David skims the page and then points to Patrick absently and Patrick can quickly see where his mother's eye for the stage lives in him just in that simple gesture.</p>
<p>“Start at your bit of the song. My soprano days left me back in the ninth grade when my voice suddenly dropped right in the middle of my all-male theater camp production of ‘Les Mis’ and I went from Cosette to Monsieur Thénardier in a fortnight.” Patrick tries to shake that image out of his head while also making a note to text his father-in law for those pictures. David looks down briefly and then back up at him, all of a sudden wide-eyed and nervous. Patrick’s breath hitches slightly even as <a href="https://youtu.be/OMZhP3H0ENU?t=398">he begins to sing his part</a>.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I loved you,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Time and again I would try to say</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All I'd want you to know.</em>
</p>
<p>Patrick moves closer to David, who scoots just the tiniest bit away like he’s still a little shy. David crosses his legs and gives Patrick a hopeful look as Patrick continues his serenade.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I loved you,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Words wouldn't come in an easy way</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Round in circles I'd go!</em>
</p>
<p>David’s back is ramrod straight and he’s staring at Patrick like he does when Patrick gets up early to weed the garden for him or when Patrick brings home David’s favorite chocolate cabernet ice cream from the specialty food store in Elmglen or when Patrick plays with his hair while they watch a movie on the couch. It’s an unbridled sort of affection Patrick never dreamed anyone would have for him and Patrick feels desperate to continue putting that look on David’s face for the rest of their lives and beyond.</p>
<p>
  <em>Longin' to tell you,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But afraid and shy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'd let my golden chances pass me by!</em>
</p>
<p>Patrick can suddenly feel the meaning of the scene, how dark his life would be without David in it, without their cottage with the hammock and the firepit and the fireflies. Without their store and the life they've built together as partners. More so, what would his life be if he'd never told David he loved him? That thought holds unbearable pain and he pours that pain and loneliness and heartache into the final stanza of the song.</p>
<p>
  <em>Soon you'd leave me,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Off you would go in the mist of day,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never, never to know</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How I loved you</em>
</p>
<p>He takes David by the hand and pulls him up off the bench and David goes readily, his eyes so full of love that Patrick knows he’s not acting anymore because he sees that look nearly every night before they fall asleep in their bed together.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I loved you.</em>
</p>
<p>As Patrick finishes the song, David wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck and Patrick almost leans in for a kiss when David lets out a shaky breath and begins to speak.</p>
<p>“You were right, Billy, about there bein’ no wind. The blossoms are just comin’ down by themselves. Just their time to, I reckon.” David says, his voice quiet and the accent is very, very wrong and they definitely skipped some of lines somewhere, but Patrick takes his cue all the same. He places his hand gently on the back of David’s neck and presses their lips together in a kiss that he hopes conveys the depth of his love. David’s mouth opens underneath his and Patrick licks inside, tasting the hint of mint in his husband's mouth from his nightly tooth brushing, desperately trying to get as close to David as possible. When he pulls back, they’re both gasping for air, David so much so that he puts his hands on his knees and pants.</p>
<p>“And <em>scene</em>. Please don’t kiss Twyla like that or I will come up here and drag you off stage by the ear.” David mutters to the floor and Patrick laughs.</p>
<p>“I promise, that one is just for you, my love. Let’s go home.” Patrick offers his hand and David takes it with a small smile.</p>
<p>They shut off all the lights in the theatre save for the solitary ghost light and make their way out to the car. While the words and the music remain in the theatre, that calm, steady love follows them out the doors and all the way home to their cottage where David and Patrick are building their happily ever together each and every day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who have kept up with my little series this month and to all who will discover it in the future. This started out as a way for me to improve my writing but also as a way to validate my works in this fandom. I was beginning to feel like I was stuck in a writing rut where I could only write one type of story but your kind words and support of this series has helped me crawl right out of that sad place. </p>
<p>I can't promise I'll do another series like this (though I would love to do a fall one this September!) but I do promise to continue writing and creating and sharing my love of this sweet show and our sweet boys. You can find me on <a href="https://subitodolcediva.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>, discord (if you know where to look!), or right here on ao3! 💕</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments make for a more enthusiastic and less anxious writer. 💕</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853557">[art] happily ever after</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove">SparklesMagicLightLove</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>